


Милая, я подобрал котенка!

by Madoshi



Series: Второй раз труднее [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age!AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid!Fic, Minor Character Death, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: Лэнс успел побывать для Кита занозой, соратником, другом и даже правой рукой. Он никогда не думал, что станет ему еще и отцом.





	Милая, я подобрал котенка!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Первая часть цикла «Второй раз труднее», планируется еще две части;  
> 2\. Лэнс выглядит примерно [так](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d4/1b/4b/d41b4b3cfacc6faeaa288e2d4e07a96f.jpg), с поправкой на возраст (в фике он еще постарше) и некоторые детали.

0.

Метеор челнока вспыхнул над ночной стороной Земли, скрывшись от чужих глаз за низким облачным фронтом.

Пилот ввел корабль в атмосферу по безумной траектории, пройдя в игольное ушко слепого пятна, которое возникало между зонами слежения спутников каждые несколько часов. Не включая даже маневровые двигатели, он уронил челнок под крутым углом, чуть ли не с десятикратной перегрузкой.

Тормозные двигатели вспыхнули жидким синим огнем только тогда, когда обзорные экраны утонули в грязной вате ночных облаков.

Голова пилота дернулась назад, зубы щелкнули, прикусив кончик языка. Он даже не выругался, просто нетерпеливо протер лицо, вытирая пот и размазывая кровь.

Боль помогала.

Он знал, что облачный фронт висит совсем низко над островом, но все же еле успел рефлекторно дернуть катер вверх, когда тучи расступились: даже не видел остров целиком, только его северную оконечность, изогнутую крутой запятой. Корабль упал еще почти на километр, прежде чем пилот врубил все маневровые двигатели разом. Челнок заплясал на голубых огнях, пытаясь вписаться между крутыми скалами на берегу уединенной бухты.

Пилот хорошо знал эти места. Знал, что тут много пещер. Он подумал: если поторопиться, можно спрятать корабль до того, как появится патруль.

Только после посадки до него дошло, что никакого патруля не будет. Он прилетел на мирную планету. Пока еще мирную. Челнок, конечно, все равно придется спрятать, но какой-то запас времени пока оставался. И это хорошо, потому что у пилота не было сил прятаться прямо сейчас.

Уронив лоб на руль, он сидел в медленно умирающем корабле. Зеленые огни дисплеев, испещренные надписями на непонятном языке, гасли один за другим.

Немеющими от усталости пальцами он нашарил бардачок, вытащил оттуда окровавленную тряпку, прижал ее к лицу. Слезы все равно не полились — полился вой, глухой и задушенный.

Это продолжалось минуты две. Потом пилот аккуратно расправил тряпку — стало видно, что это рубашка небольшого размера — свернул и положил ее обратно в бардачок. Ногой оттолкнулся от приборной панели, чтобы кресло отъехало назад. Поднялся.

Он не мог решить, правда ли слышал шум дождя снаружи, или ему казалось.

— Я еще позову вас с собой в гости… — пробормотал пилот, шаря пальцами по панели, чтобы открыть люк. — Правда-правда. Вы только подождите. Лет… лет через десять.

Он почти выпал на мелкий песок. Крупные капли заколотили по черному скафандру со светящимися полосами экзоскелетных индикаторов.

Волны мерно накатывались на берег.

Из последних сил пилот перевернулся на спину и беззвучно захохотал, ловя губами дождь.

— Земля, встречай своих героев, — пробормотал он. — Ничего, если я немного посплю? Прямо так? Ты не возражаешь? Я скоро заткнусь. Совсем уже скоро.

 

***

 

— И, знаешь, мам, она классная! Ты бы ее видела! Прикинь, у нас началась самооборона во втором семестре, и она прямо так! и вот так! и черт, я думал, она мне руку сломает, но она…

Колин Холт подняла голову от открытых перед нею пяти голографических экранов и с юмором посмотрела на сына.

— Похоже, у вас с отцом это фамильное. Вам нравятся женщины, которые могут сломать вам руку.

Мэтт густо покраснел.

— Ты не поняла! Она просто классная. Я… — он прокашлялся. — Я вообще не определился пока, интересует ли меня… все эта романтика. Ну, ты поняла.

Колин улыбнулась и взъерошила волосы Мэтта.

— Скажешь мне первой, когда определишься, ладно? Никакой спешки, тебе всего четырнадцать.

— Ага… — Мэтт вздохнул. — Слушай, а ничего, что Пидж там одна играет во дворе? Может, я пойду присмотрю?

— Отдыхай спокойно, Кэти не любит, когда ей мешают. А твой отец настроил сигнализацию на прошлой неделе.

— И в чем там было дело с сигнализацией? — живо заинтересовался Мэтт.

— Не помню, я не спрашивала… И не называй сестру Пидж, ты же знаешь, что ей это не нравится.

— Ну если она такая миленькая и кругленькая, — Мэтт показал матери язык.

Вскочив прямо на обеденный стол, он провернулся сидя на нем так, чтобы окно на боковой двор оказалось прямо в поле его зрения. Зеленый дворик в военном городке среди пустыни был непозволительной роскошью, если ты не в чине генерала, но Колин Холт считала, что ее маленькой дочке нужно играть в траве — и зеленый дворик у них появился. Правда, два на два метра, но всем остальным приходилось довольствоваться общественным парком.

Пятилетняя сестричка Мэтта в самом деле выглядела милее некуда: пухленькая, с хвостиками, измазанная землей и травой, она сосредоточенно проделывала подкоп под забор. А может быть, выкапывала земляных червей. Мэтт подумал, что надо бы ее остановить и не рушить хрупкий искусственный экобаланс дворика — как тут заметил человека за забором.

Впервые Мэтт понял смысл выражения «сердце пропустило удар».

Человек за забором не делал ничего особенного: не обращался к Пидж, даже не держал ничего в руках. Он просто стоял и смотрел на маленькую сестру Мэтта поверх изгороди, которая доходила ему хорошо если до груди. Кроме роста в глаза Мэтту сразу бросились широченные плечи: их толком не скрывала изрядно потрепанная, заплатанная жилетка без рукавов.

Кто в наше время — кроме записных модников — ходит в заплатанной одежде?

Незнакомец не выглядел записным модником. Он выглядел… да, бывшим или действующим военным, Мэтт их насмотрелся. Даже спецназовцем. Такое особенное спокойствие в позе, когда чувствуется, что человек может вот-вот сорваться в бег или в бой. Мощные руки чуть согнуты в локтях, как будто готовы к движению. Шрамы на предплечьях, открытых закатанными рукавами черной водолазки, и на подбородке. Затемненные синие очки. Даже под очками Мэтт мог разглядеть, что у незнакомца что-то не то с глазами.

Он хотел позвать мать. Он хотел что-то сказать. Но язык у него прилип к горлу, и он только в ужасе смотрел, как Пидж упорно подкапывается совочком под забор.

Незнакомец не должен был увидеть Мэтта сквозь зеркальное стекло. И все-таки как будто увидел. Он ухмыльнулся, продемонстрировав белые зубы на загорелом почти до черноты лице, приподнял очки и подмигнул Мэтту. Честное слово, подмигнул. Если вспышку электронного протеза на месте одного из глаз можно так назвать.

Мэтт моргнул, а когда сердце его забилось вновь, незнакомец уже пропал.

***

Пуле сердито вытер лоб.

Велосипед валялся под ногами больной, сломанный, а он не мог его вылечить и починить. Причем Пуле чувствовал, что починить велосипед не стоило большого труда. Как в тот раз, когда он подвернул лодыжку, а дядя Лото взял его ногу в свои большие ладони, помял, нажал — и нога у Пуле стала как новенькая, он снова смог бегать. Ну ладно, не сразу смог, но уже к вечеру опять нырял с ребятами со скалы в море.

Вот он чувствовал, что с велосипедом тоже что-то такое, что можно исправить, взяв одно из несчастных маленьких колес в большие руки и повернув.

Только у Пуле маленькие руки. Ему всего семь. Он еще в начальной школе, пусть даже учитель говорит, что с тем, как легко ему дается математика, его скоро переведут в среднюю.

(Пуле не хотел переходить в среднюю. Перейдешь — и придется каждый день плавать на пароме на соседний остров, а то и остаться там жить в общежитии, далеко от дома. Ужас.)

Пуле вновь опустился на корточки и попытался понять, что же с велосипедом не то. Он слышал, что иногда у них слетает цепь. Похоже на то: когда крутилось переднее колесо, не крутилось заднее. Но цепь была на месте! Она вовсе не висела, сорванная, поверх звезды.

Велосипед был его другом. Велосипед умоляюще смотрел на Пуле облупившимися фарами, и его никак нельзя было оставить в прозрачной пальмовой тени, которая ничуть не защищала от злого полуденного солнца.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил кто-то сверху по-английски.

Пуле поднял голову, моргая против света.

Над ним нависал незнакомый взрослый. Наверное, турист, хотя туристы крутились в основном на южной оконечности острова, где пляжи. Тут, на северной, где обсерватория, жили ученые — как мама Пуле — и члены их семей.

Одет незнакомец был по-туристически: в ярко-синие шлепанцы, ярко-голубые шорты и белоснежную до голубизны футболку, которая слепила глаза на солнце. У него даже очки отливали синевой. Просто он казался не по-туристически собранным, нелюбопытным.

— Не знаю, — сказал Пуле честно, тоже по-английски. — Я бы разобрался, наверное. Только жарко очень.

— Жарко, да, — человек надвинул поглубже соломенную шляпу, которая вместе с очками прятала в тени верхнюю половину его лица. — Ну ничего, это дело поправимое. У тебя просто цепь слетела.

— Да вот же она, на месте, — удивился Пуле.

— Это только так кажется.

Раз-два — незнакомец поставил велосипед Пуле на руль и седло. Три-четыре — протянул цепь, ловко перебирая ее руками, совсем как папа. У него руки были поменьше папиных, но гораздо больше, чем у Пуле. Велосипеду с ним легко и надежно, это Пуле понял сразу. Еще он заметил на руках у человека странные шрамы. Длинные, будто кто-то провел когтями. Например, какая-то хищная кошка. И мелкие, круглые, вроде ожогов.

— Ну, держи, — человек поставил велосипед перед Пуле. — Запомнил, что я сделал? Если еще раз слетит, сможешь повторить?

— Смогу! — Пуле закивал. — Меня зовут Пулелеите, а вас?

— Пулелеите, — незнакомец покатал слово на языке, но сказал правильно, словно знал язык. — Красивое имя. Но когда поедешь учиться в Штаты, придется придумывать что-то покороче.

Пуле кивнул: он про это знал. У них почти все носили двойные имена.

— Мама еще называет меня Ханком, — сказал он.

— А я… — человек задумался. — Алехандро. Можешь звать меня Эл, так проще, верно?

Пуле закивал.

— Вы на телескоп приехали?

— Я? Нет. Я просто турист. Достопримечательности смотрю, — он улыбнулся, очень белозубо и очень широко. — Скоро поеду назад.

— Тут нет достопримечательностей, — сообщил Пуле. — В обсерваторию пускают только тех, кто там работает.

— Ну ладно, ты меня раскусил, — Эл вздохнул. — Я ищу друзей. Один должен быть где-то здесь.

— А я его знаю?

— Может, и знаешь… — Эл потянулся, взъерошил ему волосы: его рука целиком накрыла затылок Пуле. — Кстати, а тебе не говорили, что с незнакомцами разговаривать опасно?

— Говорили, — кивнул Пуле. — Но ведь мы познакомились.

— Ясно. И дома у тебя все хорошо? Не дразнит тебя никто, не обижает?

— Кому меня обижать? У меня же есть семья.

— В самом деле.

Эл поднялся с корточек.

— Ну, бывай, Пуле! Когда станешь космонавтом, может, еще увидимся.

— Я не хочу становиться космонавтом, — возразил он. — Я хочу быть поваром, как папа.

— Значит, приеду попробовать твою еду, — Эл помахал ему рукой и начал подниматься по тропинке вверх. Как и думал Пуле, к обсерватории.

Загадка разрешилась. Он один из космонавтов, из Гарнизона. Они сюда часто приезжали. Когда Пуле станет постарше, он тоже поедет учиться в Гарнизон, потому что так хочет мама.

А потом, когда отучится, пойдет в кулинарный колледж.

Пуле с удовольствием посмотрел на свой желтый велосипед.

— Ну, — сказал он, — поехали на мыс, приятель?

***

Если ты снайпер — самое важное лежать неподвижно.

Лежать. И ждать. Рано или поздно произойдет что-то интересное. Даже если у тебя нет винтовки. Даже если ты на самом деле ни в кого не собираешься стрелять, потому что… Лончито был, конечно, хулиганом, как говорила мама, но не настолько, чтобы правда кому-то навредить, верно?..

Развилка в ветвях жакаранды уже несколько лет служила любимым наблюдательным постом Лончито. Дерево росло на краю их участка, и если забраться повыше, с него хорошо просматривалась вся сбегающая с холма улица, не исключая и соседские дворы. Поэтому мама его поругивала, но папа только посмеивался: «Любимая, — говорил он, — пока этот дьяволенок торчит там наверху, он хотя бы молчит! Богородица послала нам эту старую жакаранду во спасение. Пожалей наши уши и не запрещай ребенку лазить».

«А если он упадет?!» — всплескивала руками мама.

«Кто упадет?! Я? Да я самый сильный!» — и в подтверждение своих слов Лончито подпрыгивал, чтобы дотянуться до турника, который отец прибил в проходе еще для Фернана.

Мать только фыркала и закатывала глаза. Она не верила, что Лончито самый сильный. И, конечно, была права, потому что куда ему было тягаться с Фернаном, Розой и даже Хосе, который, конечно, еще учился в школе, но все равно был капитаном команды по бейсболу.

Зато когда Лончито терпеливо лежал на узловатой ветке, прижимаясь к серой морщинистой коре, он видел дальше всех. И лучше всех. И он первым заметил человека с электронным глазом.

Точнее, сперва он заметил просто человека, который шел себе по их тихой улице. Что показалось Лончито странным: туристы с Варадеро в спальные районы почти не забредали, хотя пляжи и недалеко. Рядом не было ни кинотеатров, ни больших магазинов, поэтому прохожие тоже появлялись редко, а если к кому-то приезжали гости, то на машинах. Пешком ходили только к Педро в продуктовую лавку. Это не считая детей, как Лончито, которые бегали всюду.

В общем, прохожий, которого Лончито не знал, показался событием.

Пришлый не торопясь шлепал себе по улице запыленными вьетнамками, сунув руки в карманы ярко-синих шортов, и оглядывался по сторонам, словно за белеными заборами одинаковых коттеджей скрывалось что-то офигеть какое интересное.

Наконец он остановился под старой жакарандой, прямо под Лончито. И Лончито увидел, что как раз с той стороны лица, которой прохожий был обращен к нему, под синеватыми стеклами очков у него правда не нормальный глаз, а металлическая заплата, и сам глаз в ней светится зеленым.

Лончито стало немного страшновато, но от любопытства даже зачесались уши: надо же! Крутой протез! Он никогда не видел такого.

Словно услышав его мысли, человек вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо на Лончито.

Лончито еле сдержал возглас, только сердце заколотилось сильнее.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — сказал человек, широко улыбаясь. — Гляжу, здесь затаился меткий стрелок?

Лончито промолчал. Человек под деревом ему не нравился. Очень не нравился. Что-то было в том, как он стоял… как он смотрел… Электронный глаз поблескивал сквозь очки зеленым огнем.

Лончито начал медленно отползать по ветке назад. Как только он достанет ногой до ствола, можно будет извернуться — там есть такая удобная ветка...

Человек вскинул руку, выставив указательный палец, и сказал:

— Пиу!

Лончито чуть не свалился с дерева. Не думая, он отломил маленький сучок и бросил его в незнакомца. Тот легко поймал сучок в воздухе.

— Слабо, — сказал он, мерзко ухмыляясь. — Чрезвычайно слабо. Враг застал тебя врасплох. Мог бы хоть водяной пистолет с собой захватить, а?

Но Лончито уже добрался до ствола и, перехватывая ветки, как обезьянка, спустился вниз. Белый оштукатуренный забор скрыл его от незнакомца. Лончито выдохнул и сел на землю, прислонившись к стволу.

Что-то… что-то не давало ему покоя, он не мог понять, что. А потом сообразил.

Если бы не глаз, человек очень походил бы на Фернана, только намного старше — хотя и не настолько старый, как папа. Наверное, он мог даже быть их родственником: дома часто гостили разные троюродные племянники тети Розы из Аргентины и отцовы американские кузены. Если незнакомец приехал к ним, то, наверное, сейчас позвонит в ворота и пожалуется маме, что Лончито кидался в него всяким мусором.

Но, слава всем святым, он не позвонил.

***

Кит приметил Одноглазого уже два дня назад.

Первый раз — когда тот просто сидел на скамейке в парке и ел мороженое с таким видом, как будто это был не фисташковый рожок за два креда, а какое-нибудь фондю с горячим шоколадом. Кит тогда сглотнул и подумал, что тоже бы не отказался, но прогнал эту мысль.

(Чтобы получить мороженое, надо было попросить у Джексонов денег, а Кит этого делать не собирался.)

Кроме глазного протеза, видного даже из-под темных очков, мужик выделялся тем, что крутился в ближайших кварталах с раннего утра до поздней ночи. Кит даже подумал сперва, что он ночует в парке или под мостом, тем более, что Одноглазый не менял шмотки: так и ходил постоянно в джинсах и потрепанном, заплатанном жилете невнятного цвета поверх черной водолазки.

Но, может, и не менял, зато шмотки эти каждое утро оказывались чистыми — о себе лично Кит этого сказать не мог, хотя у него-то была крыша над головой и все такое. Значит, мужик по крайней мере заходил в прачечную.

А в общем, плевать Кит на него хотел. Поначалу. Потом он заметил, что мужик как-то подозрительно крутится возле дома Джексонов — а ведь Киту приходилось там ночевать. Впрочем, Кит был почти уверен, что сможет убежать в случае чего. Он еще не встречал того, от чего не мог убежать.

Тем более он не собирался заговаривать с Одноглазым, оставаться с ним наедине или что-то у него брать.

На третий день Кит не сомневался уже, что Одноглазый его выслеживает: он присох к дому Джексонов, так и торчал, прислонившись к ограде. Хорошо, что под фонарем: пристроившись за мусорными ящиками, Кит хорошо его видел, а вот Одноглазый его видеть не мог.

Интересно, зачем Кит ему понадобился? Обычно Кит никому был особо не нужен. Но он слышал всякие истории о похитителях на органы и не собирался сдаваться без боя.

Одноглазый, похоже, тоже не собирался сдаваться: он прислонился к фонарному столбу и потерялся в тенях, как будто его тут не было. Кит заметил, что если отвести от него взгляд или даже моргнуть, то потом не сразу найдешь глазами. Это, честно говоря, пугало.

Но, как показывал его наручный телефон, время близилось к девяти. Если прийти позже, Лорен будет ругаться и оставит Кита без десерта. Ничего страшного, конечно, но…

Кит сжал зубы. Есть вариант. Одноглазый как-то выследил Кита, понял, что из пятерых приемных детей Джексонов только он остается один на целый день. Но сколько он может выслеживать одного пацана? Наверняка ему надоест и он уйдет. Надо взять его измором. Тут за мусорными баками долго не высидишь, значит, нужно проскользнуть мимо. Нужен отвлекающий маневр.

В дальнем конце улицы блеснули фары. Над дорогой, гудя чуть неисправными стабилизаторами, проплыл ховеркар — медленно и вальяжно, боясь разгоняться в узком промежутке между домами.

Вот он, выход! Дождаться следующей машины, только с другой стороны, и проскользнуть прямо перед ней, когда она уже пролетит мимо Одноглазого, но еще не минует дом Джексонов. С той стороны есть узенький промежуток, Кит перелезет через забор и тихонько залезет в окно спальни мальчиков.

Если машина появится быстро, он даже успеет к ужину.

Минуты ползли нестерпимо. Кит старался не обращать внимания на душок от контейнеров — он спрятался за тем, который с пластиковыми отходами, но органика с дальнего конца воняла прилично.

Вот и свет фар. Ура, он успевает! Теперь на позицию…

Машина ехала слишком быстро — куда быстрее прыдыщущей. Может быть, этот водитель был пьян. Может быть, еще что. Успеть, не успеть?.. Он маленький, если что, можно упасть на асфальт, и ховеркар проедет сверху. Кит видел, как так делают другие мальчишки, хотя сам не пробовал.

Так, теперь дождаться, когда машина проедет мимо Одноглазого… Все, вперед!

Кит рванул изо всех сил. Желтые фары ховеркара слепили, ничего кроме них нельзя было рассмотреть. Но он хорошо знал эту улицу, этот дом напротив. Еще всего несколько шагов — и он в безопасности...

— Эй, пацан!

Кит не понял, кто это кричал: из ховеркара или Одноглазый. Он рванул быстрее — но тут его поймали за руку, дернули на себя с такой силой, что он словно в дерево впечатался.

Только это дерево пахло стиральным порошком и чем-то цитрусовым, отчего у Кита сразу зачесалось в носу.

Ховеркар проехал мимо.

— Миерда! — ругнулся тот, кто схватил Кита (Одноглазый!). — Пацан, тебе что, жизнь не дорога?

Кит ответил на это длинной матерной тирадой, после чего попытался вывернуться и пнуть Одноглазого в пах.

Непонятно почему, у него не получилось. Он вдруг понял, что взмывает в воздух, что его подхватили под мышки и держат на вытянутых — длиннющих! — руках, так, что он даже пинком до обидчика не достанет. Лицо Одноглазого оказалось прямо напротив лица Кита, но слишком далеко, даже не доплюнуть.

Не сказать, что он не попытался.

— Черт! — теперь Одноглазый ругался уже по-английски и на удивление цензурно. — Успокойся, ты, Маугли бетонных джунглей.

— Отпусти меня! — закричал Кит. — Поставь немедленно!

Хватка у Одноглазого была стальная.

— Не раньше, чем я увижу, ударила тебя машина или нет, — твердо заявил Одноглазый. — Ты где живешь, малец? Родители дома?

Он развернулся, так, чтобы Кит оказался в свете фонаря. Пришлось зажмуриться, смаргивая слезы.

— Кит?.. — удивленно проговорил Одноглазый очень странным тоном, Кит такого у взрослых давно не слышал. — Ты… чего это ты такой мелкий? Тебе же восемь, так?

У Кита разом похолодели руки и ноги: точно, выслеживал. Знает, как зовут. Знает, сколько лет. Но… зачем он ему нужен? Правда, зачем?

— Отпусти меня! — повторил он, не особенно на что-то надеясь, и впился ногтями в руки Одноглазого.

Одноглазый этого как будто и не заметил.

— И синяки… — бормотал он, как будто себе под нос. — Черт побери, за тобой что, совсем не смотрят? Эй, ты правда Маугли, что ли?

Кит не знал, кто такой Маугли, но на всякий случай удвоил усилия и громкость.

— Никаких «отпусти», — жестко проговорил Одноглазый. — Пошли-ка пообщаемся с твоими опекунами. Джексоны, так?

Кит замер.

— Ты… ты кто такой?

Одноглазый по-акульи улыбнулся.

— Зови меня дядя Эл, что ли. Я немного знал твою семью.

У Кита дернулось в груди. Сколько раз он мечтал, что, может, придет кто-то от папы и скажет, что все это ошибка, что… Но нет. Этого не может быть. В жизни так не бывает. Он все-таки умудрился извернуться и пнуть Одноглазого в локоть.

Тот охнул от боли, но Кита не выпустил.

— Чую, мы с тобой поладим, гатито.

1.

Помнишь эту старую хохму времен начала освоения космоса, когда кто-то там разбил космический зонд, не переведя ярды в метры? У меня такая же трудность с временем: почему в сутках двадцать четыре часа, а не двадцать варг? Почему сутки, а не квинтеты? Постоянно путаюсь. Мне все кажется, что «десять часов» — это где-то полдень, а в восемь вечера уже пора ложиться спать.

И, должен тебе сказать, оптические прицелы у этих снайперских винтовок — настоящее говно. Да и земная мафия сосет по сравнению с унилу. Тут все слишком серьезные. Сказывается отсутствие галактической перспективы и не вызывающих привыкания релаксантов.

Знаешь, по чему я правда скучал все эти годы? Ни за что не догадаешься. Я сам не догадывался — вроде же обходился как-то.

Крем для рук. Нормальный, мать его, крем для рук, а не приспособленный для этих целей инопланетный любрикант или херня для смазки двигателя.

***

Кит не знал, чего ожидать от Одноглазого. Наверное, что он пригрозит Джексонам портативным лазером, может быть, даже их перестреляет. И по этому поводу Кита заранее трясло: он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Майка и Лорен убивали. Они были нормальные. Лучше многих. По крайней мере, не приставали и разрешили сдать программу за третий класс заранее, чтобы не ходить в школу.

Хотя Лорен, конечно, много кричала.

Поэтому ему оставалось только удивленно моргать и держать рот на замке, когда Одноглазый буквально рассыпался в обаятельных улыбках, комплиментах и каким-то образом уже разговаривал с Джексонами, будто с лучшими друзьями. Это через пять минут после того, как постучался к ним в дверь, держа Кита под мышкой.

Лорен даже угостила Одноглазого своим сахарным печеньем — тем самым десертом — и выгнала из кухни остальных приемных детей, чтобы не мешали разговору. Кит, конечно, не выставился до конца. Кит подслушивал у двери.

Теоретически он знал, что подслушивать нехорошо, но поскольку взрослые никогда не играли по правилам, Кит не видел причин, почему он должен.

— Ох, мы знаем, что у Кита особые потребности, — сказала Лорен с улыбкой, ставя перед Одноглазым чашку с чаем. — Его поэтому к нам и направили, что я детский психотренер... Но, боюсь, мы пока не можем найти к нему подход.

— Всего, что мы смогли добиться, это чтобы он возвращался домой к девяти, — мрачно заявил Майк. — Вы что, правда собираетесь перехватить его у нас? Мы, конечно, только рады, что у него нашелся близкий человек, но почему нам-то не сообщили?

— Ну, учитывая, что я его единственный родственник, вообще-то, его должны были передать мне еще год назад, — с улыбкой проговорил Одноглазый. — О, это ваше печенье — амброзия! Просто амброзия! Пища богов! Вы не скинете мне рецепт на телефон?

— Пожалуйста, — с явным удовольствием проговорила Лорен. — Киту они, похоже, тоже нравятся. Правда, он никогда ничего не говорит, но…

— Догадываюсь, — вздохнул Одноглазый. — Не хвалить такой шедевр — преступление, но чего еще ожидать от этой семейки!.. В общем, возвращаясь к нашим баранам, то есть котятам: у соцслужбы случилась какая-то накладка с документами, да и я был не в стране. В результате меня известили только сейчас. Официально документы еще обрабатываются, поэтому вам ничего не сообщили, но, уж извините, разыскал ваш адрес в соцсестях и пришел проведать. Не знаю, сколько все это займет по официальным каналам…

— Долго, — коротко сказал Майк. — Государство сейчас не доверяет детей случайным людям. Мы с Лорен до сих пор ждем, пока нам позволят кого-то усыновить насовсем. Хотя мы уже четыре года зарегистрированы как потенциальные опекуны.

Судя по его тону, Майк не очень-то доверял Одноглазому.

— Ну, у меня есть знакомые, — легкомысленно заверил Одноглазый. — Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать по своим каналам.

— А кем вы, собственно, приходитесь родителям Кита? — уточнил Майк.

Должно быть, сравнивал про себя смуглую кожу и европеоидные черты Одноглазого с белокожим азиатским типом Кита.

— Я был женат на сестре его матери, — сообщил Одноглазый.

— Были?

— Я вдовец.

— Соболезную.

Одноглазый ничего не ответил.

— А разве такая степень родства рассматривается органами? — с некоторым сомнением спросила Лорен.

— Очевидно, рассматривается настолько, что со мной по крайней мере связались, — хмыкнул Одноглазый. — Знаете, не буду врать: меня дико пугает эта перспектива. Он такой маленький… — голос у него сорвался.

Майк дернул головой, вроде, с некоторым одобрением.

— Правильно пугаетесь.

— Кит — очень непростой ребенок, — мягко проговорила Лорен. — Никто не будет вас винить, если вы решите, что не готовы… Мы, наверное, не всегда можем уделить ему столько времени, сколько требуется, но, по крайней мере...

Кит оторвался от двери. Его била дрожь. Одноглазый — родственник его матери! Пусть дальний. Может быть, он знает, почему она ушла. Может быть, он знает, где она. И он правда хочет усыновить Кита. По-настоящему.

Конечно, он не будет как папа. Никто не будет как папа. Но…

Кит забрался с ногами на диван в гостиной, обхватил колени. Он все еще не верил Одноглазому. Тот как-то подозрительно себя вел. И вообще. Но… а если по правде?

— Парень?

Кит поднял глаза.

Оказывается, он не заметил, как Одноглазый присел на кофейный столик напротив дивана и уставился на Кита. Теперь, когда он снял очки, Кит заметил, что второй глаз, не механический, у него ярко-голубой.

— Кит, — проговорил Одноглазый шепотом, — мне нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить.

Кит обернулся и посмотрел на дверь кухни. Она была открыта, Майк и Лорен сидели за столом, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь.

— Джексоны нас не слышат, — Одноглазый поднял руку, на которой вместо обычного браслета-телефона было надето какое-то странное устройство: длинный, почти до локтя наруч, мигающий зелеными огоньками.

— Д-да? — осторожно спросил Кит.

— Тебе я не буду врать, — вздохнул Одноглазый. — Им я нагородил сейчас кучу вранья. Единственная правда — что я нашел вас через Сеть. Никакие соцслужбы со мной не связывались. И я не родственник твоей матери. Даже не знаю, была ли у нее сестра. Я… — он облизал губы. — В некотором роде ее сослуживец, что ли? Она очень не хотела тебя оставлять, Кит.

У Кита забухало в груди.

— В общем, раз твои родители не могут сейчас о тебе позаботиться, я готов взять это на себя. У них… очень интересная была работа.

— Вы сделаете фальшивые документы? — тихо перебил его Кит.

Одноглазый усмехнулся.

— Умный мальчик. Да, сделаю. Правда, если согласишься жить со мной, ни на что особо интересное не рассчитывай: будешь ходить в школу, как обычный ребенок, и все такое. Шляться по улицам целыми днями я тебе не позволю. И сильно много о родителях тоже рассказать не смогу. Не то чтобы я их так хорошо знал. Зато я помогу тебе вернуть кинжал. У тебя ведь его отобрали, так?

Буханье в груди никак не желало униматься. Он знает про кинжал! Значит… правда? Только — почему он не может рассказать о матери? Из-за ее работы, наверное? Папа ведь тоже никогда ничего не рассказывал...

— В любом случае, — тихо продолжил Одноглазый, — если тебе со мной не понравится или что — я найду тебе другую семью, которая будет о тебе заботиться. Получше, чем эта, — он поморщился.

Ох. А Кит решил, что Одноглазый правда предлагает быть ему… ну, не отцом, другого отца Киту не надо, но… дядей, он так сказал? Дядей Элом?

— Но мы можем хотя бы попробовать, — Одноглазый протянул Киту ладонь, как для рукопожатия. — Если ты согласен, я этим займусь. Партнеры?

Он сказал, что вернет Киту кинжал.

Кит попытался обхватить его широченную ладонь своей маленькой, но поймал только два пальца.

— Партнеры, — прошептал он.

По крайней мере, временно.

Фальшивые документы были готовы через два дня, а через три Кит, попрощавшись с ошеломленными такой скоростью Джексонами, уселся в трансорбитальный шаттл вместе с тем, кого он и в самом деле начал называть дядей Элом. В рюкзачке Кита, в плотно запечатанных и украшенных таможенной блямбой ножнах, лежал кинжал, который после исчезновения отца у Кита отобрали и поместили в какое-то там хранилище.

Киту впервые за последние два года начало казаться, что в жизни еще бывает что-то хорошее.

***

Одноглазый, он же Алехандро Гарсиа, он же — в другой жизни — Алонсо Макклейн, упал на диван, устало потер лицо и мрачно покосился на кровать в гостиничном номере.

Там, съежившись под толстым стеганым одеялом, спал бледный черноволосый мальчишка лет пяти или шести на вид — хотя Алехандро знал, что на самом деле ему почти восемь.

— К этому меня жизнь не готовила, — сообщил он в пространство. — Матерь божья, во что я вляпался… — он устало закрыл лицо руками. — Диос мио, я знаю, что не должен был вмешиваться! Да еще и так! С фальшивыми документами! Что если нас раскроют, а?.. — он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на кровать. — Судьбы Вселенной и прочая фигня. Да-да, я знаю, что должен был просто уйти и оставить все как есть, и с ним все было бы в порядке в конечном счете, но как бы вы поступили на моем месте, дорогой читатель?

Алехандро откинулся головой на спинку дивана и страдальчески промычал.

— Кстати о моем месте. Почему на нем не Широ, а?!

Ответа, конечно, не было.

— ...И-и мне надо завязывать с театральными монологами, ты это хочешь сказать? Теперь, когда есть шанс, что их кто-то услышит. На твою избирательную глухоту я всегда мог рассчитывать, но у маленьких котят большие ушки и все такое… — он щелкнул пальцами. — Котенок. Смешно, правда? Я подобрал котенка у помойки. Ну посмейся, чего тебе стоит…

Он засыпал — прямо сидя. Ему снился фиолетовый огонь, рукояти управления и тихое рычание.

 

2.

Кит узнал, кто такой Маугли.

Он ведь не дурак — умел пользоваться интернетом. Он сдал экзамен за третий класс!

Кит решил, что не имеет с этим персонажем ничего общего. Эл просто идиот. У Эла много идиотских привычек.

Например, он напевал себе под нос по-испански, когда увлекался чем-то, и никогда не запирал ни одну дверь, кроме входной. Даже когда мылся. Мало того, что не запирал — еще и оставлял чуть приоткрытой, ма-аленькую щелочку. Кит уже из-за этого пару раз влетал в ванную в неурочный момент — и тут же пулей вылетал.

— А что если в квартиру ворвутся злобные инопланетяне и похитят тебя, пока я буду возиться со щеколдой? — спросил Эл в ответ на возмущение Кита.

— Злобных инопланетян не бывает!

— Я тебе поверю, когда станешь мировым экспертом по злобным инопланетянам.

Еще с замками вышла такая штука.

У Кита впервые, насколько он себя помнил, появилась своя комната. Когда они жили вместе с отцом, то в одной комнате была гостиная, а в другой они спали. А теперь, когда они переехали из гостиницы в то, что Эл назвал «нормальным временным вариантом», Эл отвел ему целую отдельную спальню. И в этой спальне был магнитный замок, который настраивался на отпечаток ладони.

Кит и настроил — в первый же день. И целый вечер просидел в этой комнате с планшетом, не обращая внимания на голод и жажду. Так круто ему давно не было: хорошо, спокойно. Никто не тревожит.

Он выбрался в коридор часов в двенадцать ночи — захотелось в туалет, а ванная в квартире была одна. И чуть не споткнулся о длинные ноги Эла, который сидел, привалившись к противоположной стене коридора напротив двери в комнату Кита, и, наверное, дремал: в полумраке Кит успел рассмотреть, как его голова клонилась на плечо.

Кит ойкнул и тут же почувствовал, как его схватили за плечо и толкнули к стене — спиной в диванную подушку, на которую только что опирался дядя Эл. Сам дядя в один момент оказался перед Китом: стоя на коленях и вытянув руки вглубь коридора. Странный браслет на его запястье сиял ярко-зелеными огоньками.

Тут же он вздохнул, расслабился, обернулся к Киту.

— Я тебя напугал? Прости, гатито, я не хотел.

Искусственный глаз светился в темноте так ярко, что Киту захотелось зажмуриться: под веками поплыли разноцветные круги.

— Н-ничего, — пробормотал Кит. — Что ты делаешь в коридоре?

— Охраняю тебя, конечно, — дядя поднялся с колен и отряхнул домашние брюки. — Злобные инопланетяне не дремлют, и все такое. Вдруг ты будешь кричать, а я не услышу?

— Ты псих, — Кит скрестил руки на груди.

— Ага, — согласился дядя Эл. — Даже к врачу идти боюсь — вдруг в психушку закроют? Ты меня очень обяжешь, если не будешь запираться. Я обещаю не входить без стука. Если не будешь звать на помощь.

И он действительно не входил. Это было странно. Даже когда Кит провел эксперимент и решил в самом деле не выходить из комнаты весь день, не считая двух кратких визитов в туалет. Дядя постучал пару раз, спросил, не хочет ли Кит есть, а когда получил ответ, что не хочет, просто ушел.

Еще он оставил дверь приоткрытой, когда водил Кита в больницу на медосмотр.

К медосмотрам Кит привык: в системе социальной защиты сирот они полагались каждые полгода и каждый раз при переходе в новую семью. Так что, в общем, ничего нового: браслет на руку, который почти неощутимо колет в вену и извлекает кровь, рентген-сканирование, проверка рефлексов, взвешивание. По рефлексам Кит всегда всех обходил, насчет веса врачи всегда прищелкивали языками и качали головой.

Он знал, что после проверки детей всегда просили подождать в приемной, а взрослые потом разговаривали с врачами.

В этот раз его тоже попросили выйти, но дверь закрывал дядя Эл — то бишь поступил с ней так, как всегда поступал с дверями.

И Кит, конечно, подкрался к оставленной щелке. Даже не то чтобы подкрался. Это нельзя назвать подслушиванием, если тебя буквально приглашают?..

Сначала было неинтересно.

— Я понимаю вашу тревогу, — говорила врач, — но анализы в норме. Можете посмотреть карту. Возможно, для его семьи просто характерен маленький рост? Медицинских карт его родителей нет в системе. Физическая силы и рефлексы абсолютно нормальны для ребенка его лет.

— Для его семьи абсолютно не характерен маленький рост, — вздохнул дядя Эл, — я видел его родителей. Говорите, все показатели в пределах нормы?

— Да, большинство по верхней границе, например, эритроциты и гемоглобин, но ничего такого, на что стоит обратить внимание. Недостатка витаминов и микроэлементов не отмечено. Средняя температура тела чуть выше, тридцать семь и две, но такое бывает, особенно у детей. При предыдущих медосмотрах показатели были примерно такие же.

— Хм. Скажите, когда вы осматриваете ребенка, вы ведь даете родителям рекомендации о правильном питании, всякое такое?

— Разумеется, — врач заметила с некоторым удивлением. — Если вы приемный родитель, вы должны были проходить экзамен, который…

— Проходил, проходил, — весело ответил дядя Эл, — но не могли бы вы распечать мне диетические рекомендации конкретно для Кита? С учетом его роста, веса, возраста, расы и все такое — и, конечно, вашего огромного личного опыта. Буду буквально вашим вечным должником!

Дядя Эл вышел из кабинета врача, хмурясь на листок в руках: Кит еле успел отскочить от двери.

— Хм, — пробормотал он, потирая подбородок, — яблоки… брокколи… Это, пожалуй, срежем вдвое. И раза в полтора больше мяса. А рыбы в минимальном количестве, ты у нас не водный хищник…

Он поймал удивленный взгляд Кита.

— Гатито, ты ведь любишь стейки? — спросил он. — Слабопрожаренные?

Кровь положено сдавать на голодный желудок, поэтому у Кита как по команде потекли слюнки, пришлось сглотнуть. Стейк — это ведь натуральный кусок мяса, не гамбургер, да? А слабопрожаренный означает, что он будет розоватый внутри, как делал папа, не коричневый и горелый. Так?

Он часто-часто закивал.

И тут же почувствовал, что взлетает: дядя Эл подхватил его за руки.

— Ну, раз ты был такой молодец у врача и ни разу не пикнул, как насчет приличного ресторана? Я сто лет не был в приличном ресторане.

Кит хотел сказать, что ему все-таки почти восемь и что только малыши плачут на медосмотре, но после слов о стейке язык не повернулся.

***

Эй, малышка, привет. Слышишь меня? Не знаю, правда, как действует эта штука, но… Ты часто так работала себе, а я что-то там болтал у тебя за спиной. Ты здорово научилась отвечать, не задумываясь и не вслушиваясь в то, что я там себе несу, помнишь? «Фильтр Лэнса», ты это называла.

Так что давай договоримся, что ты меня слышишь, просто не отвечаешь, как всегда. Окей? Окей.

Я знал, что со зверенышем будет трудно, но не знал, что так. Это ад на земле. Врачиха была права; двадцать лет войны — ничто. И, черт возьми, он так похож на Кита… Да, я знаю, что он Кит. Иногда знаю. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что нет, что это его младший брат или даже сын, которого каким-то боком он на меня спихнул — типично, да? Мне вечно приходилось за ним разгребать.

Блядь, как я скучаю по нему. Идиотизм, согласен. Я ведь совсем не скучал уже, привык. Столько лет прошло. А тут пожалуйста. Закрою глаза — а он как живой. Каким мы последний раз его видели, помнишь? На экране, рядом с Коливаном. Я думал тогда, что себе не прощу.

Но простил однако.

А теперь вот снова.

По тебе не скучаю пока, извини. Думаю, оно еще как-то не утряслось. Мне все кажется, что ты просто улетела на разведку в другой квадрант, или просто законопатилась где-то с очередным проектом, чтобы никто не мешал... Кстати, я сделал разумную вещь. Помнишь ту рубашку, которой я вытирал тебе кровь в последний день? Я ее сжег. Чтобы не доставать все время. Я молодец, ты должна мной гордиться.

***

У дяди Эла оказалась много странных привычек. Например, он много сидел в соцсестях. Реально много. Мог, например, выйти из душа в одном полотенце и с телефоном в руках, завалиться на диван и тихонько похрюкивать от смеха, прокручивая ленты избранного. Причем Кит не видел, чтобы он что-то писал: пальцы на клавиатуре не двигались. Вроде бы даже лайков не ставил.

Кит был уверен, что взрослые не должны так себя вести. Папа когда-то говорил, что соцсети — это для подростков и тех, кому нечем заняться. Лорен тоже ограничивала время воспитанников за компьютером — мол, нужно больше общаться с реальным окружающим миром…

Еще Эл не возражал, когда Кит уходил куда-то на весь день. Кит тоже решил, что это не совсем ответственный поступок с его стороны, но он не собирался высказываться на этот счет и терять привилегии.

Конечно, может быть, дяде Элу правда было все равно, что там с Китом происходит.

— Тебе придется ходить в школу, когда кончатся каникулы, — предупредил его дядя Эл. — Но пока учебный год не начался… Почему бы и нет? Я, Кит, последний человек, кто будет ограничивать твою свободу без разумных оснований.

Кит не стал пока говорить дяде, что в школе ему страшно не нравилось и он предпочитал сдавать годовые тесты. Подготовиться к ним было не так сложно, как ходить каждый день и сидеть в глупой классной комнате с глупыми цветными столами и общаться с еще более глупыми одноклассниками.

Если для того, чтобы жить с дядей Элом, придется ходить в школу — пусть. Не такая уж большая цена. Тем более, дядя Эл обещал научить его обращаться с кинжалом.

«Вот только найду тебе подходящего учителя, ладно? Сам-то я с этим не очень...»

Квартира, которую снял для них дядя Эл, находилась на краю большого города в умеренных широтах. Город назывался «Монреаль», но это Киту почти ничего не говорило: географию они пока не проходили. Кит привык к жаре, а здесь только в полдень становилось так, как у Джексонов было с утра. Вечером же, чтобы выйти на улицу, приходилось надевать ветровку, хотя стояло лето. Но прохлада быстро перестала его беспокоить; просидев первую неделю дома и попривыкнув, он с большим энтузиазмом отправился исследовать окрестности.

Небо здесь было выше и прохладнее. Кит решил, что ему это не нравится: неуютно.

Их дом на десяток квартир стоял неподалеку от огромного пустыря, заросшего метелками высоких фиолетовых цветов — Кит понятия не имел, как они называются. За пустырем нашелся овраг, по дну которого бежал пахнущий тиной ручей, а за оврагом тянулись огороженные фермерские участки.

На одном из них — вот честное слово! — паслись лошади! Именно там он нашел удобную дыру в ограде. В траве лежали капканы — на диких кошек — но Кит почувствовал запах нагретого металла и не стал подходить близко.

Лошади Кита сначала пугали, и первые дни он не рисковал подходить к ним близко. Потом осмелел и подобрался, прячась в зарослях репейника. Кит не рискнул попробовать залезть кому-нибудь на спину. Лошади возвышались над ним целыми башнями, нюхали его волосы, обдавая теплым дыханием.

Кит в тот день порядком извозился, и, как ни пытался отмыться в ручье, только пропах тиной. Если бы он показался в таком виде дома у Джексонов, Лорен устроила бы ему лекцию на целый час. А потом еще бы возмущалась, что одежда на нем прямо горит.

Он рассчитывал втихую прошмыгнуть домой по пожарной лестнице, но дядя как-то его услышал.

— Диос мио! — воскликнул он, увидев Кита, и вдруг расхохотался. — Ну вылитый чертенок!

Эл тут же схватил его в охапку и потащил в ванную, где заставил сперва полюбоваться на себя в зеркало — ладно, волосы на голове у Кита правда стояли рожками там, где его лизнула лошадь, — а потом запихнул под душ прямо в одежде. Мол, если он сначала не прополоскает шорты и футболку от грязи и не выдерет все репьи, то стиральная машинка забьется — и что они тогда будут делать?

И даже потом Кита не ругал. Ничуточки.

Только решил от него избавиться, и еще к тому же не сказал об этом прямо.

— Кит, у меня есть дела кое-какие, — завел он разговор утром за завтраком (на завтрак Эл ел тосты с медом и какие-то дурацкие фрукты, а Киту жарил сосиски, бекон и омлет). — Нужно будет уехать на весь день, а может, и задержаться на пару дней.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Кит. — Я в игру поиграю. В эту… про инопланетное вторжение.

Эл купил ему компьютерную приставку, но Кит ее пока не освоил: снаружи было интереснее. Лошади уже подпускали его ближе. Если Эл уйдет на целый день, Кит намеревался попробовать залезть на одну из них. Может быть, с ограды.

— Тебе еще нет двенадцати, по закону я не имею права оставлять тебя надолго одного в квартире, — сообщил Эл, потирая подбородок.

— Ну так возьми меня с собой, — предложил Кит. — Мне интересно, чем ты занимаешься.

— Да уж, не сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулся Эл. — Я таинственный и загадочный… Нет, это рутинная деловая встреча, дети на ней не приветствуются. Зато я нашел тут онлайн детский центр, как раз для путешествующих родителей. У них там вроде круто. Ты день или два в состоянии притвориться обычным ребенком? Не вытаскивать кинжал, ни на кого не шипеть и не прыгать по потолку?

— Я не прыгаю по потолку! — возмутился Кит.

— Я видел твои следы на стене, — покачал головой Эл. — Не думай, что тебе удалось их успешно замыть.

Кит покраснел: недавно он прочел, что мастера боевых искусств умеют бегать по стенам, и пытался тренироваться. У него не очень получилось.

— В состоянии, — буркнул Кит. — Почему нет.

Но сердце у него упало.

Это будет как в школе, только хуже, потому что на весь день. Куча детей вокруг, и все шумные, и кто-то попытается с ним разговаривать, и учитель — или воспитатель, или как там это называется — будет читать какую-то книжку вслух про какие-то глупости, и если Киту не понравится, то нельзя будет даже уши заткнуть…

Но обо всем масштабе трагедии он не догадывался, пока утром в день отъезда дядя Эл не достал из шкафа уже собранную небольшую сумку. Не сумку, чтобы взять с собой, — сумку для Кита. В груди сразу похолодело. Неужели?..

Детский центр оказался веселеньким таким зданием, и внутри тоже все было веселенькое: желтые и голубые, розовые и зеленые стены. У Кита чуть не глаза начали чесаться от этого всего. У Джексонов спальня для мальчиков тоже была вся голубая и зеленая, тяжело находиться. Киту куда больше нравились черные цвета. Ну то есть те, которые все вокруг называли черными.

Когда Эл передавал Кита то ли вожатой, то ли воспитательнице — одной из двух женщин, приглядывающих за группой — прозвучал второй звоночек.

Дядя сказал, отдавая ей сумку:

— Не знаю, сколько именно я буду отсутствовать. Надеюсь, что заберу его уже вечером, но всякое может случиться.

— Ясно, — сказала женщина, неловко улыбаясь. — Ваши контакты ведь есть в анкете?

— Да, разумеется, — кивнул дядя Эл. — Только знаете что? Звоните, если уж совсем что-то из ряда вон. Звонок от вас я обязательно возьму, а это может быть неудобно. Если что-то несрочное, пишите сообщение. Я отвечу в течение часа.

— Не беспокойтесь, — заверила его женщина. — Все дети здесь в надежных руках. Мы позаботимся о Ките.

— Не сомневаюсь в вашем профессионализме, — кивнул Эл. — Только если он не захочет участвовать в каких-то групповых играх или типа того, не заставляйте его, ладно? Мы пока над этим работаем.

Учителка ответила что-то в том духе, что конечно же, они учитывают особенности каждого ребенка, бла-бла-бла. Кит ее уже почти не слушал.

Затем дядя Эл опустился на корточки рядом с Китом.

— Тебя это тоже касается, партнер, — сказал он серьезным тоном. — Если позвонишь, я обязательно возьму трубку. Но последствия для меня могут быть неприятными. Так что звони, только если совсем невмоготу, окей?

Кит кивнул, сглотнул комок в горле. Он плохо слышал, что говорит дядя, потому что в ушах у него шумело. Он понял только, что его оставляют. На неопределенный срок. С сумкой вещей. Отец вот тоже так же… уехал однажды по работе.

Он все-таки умудрился не расплакаться, когда дядя Эл вышел за дверь. Еще подумал, что одет он не как для деловой встречи, не в строгий костюм, а в свою обычную потрепанную куртку без рукавов, слишком плотную для жилетки.

На секунду дядя Эл обернулся, блеснул зеленый искусственный глаз. И все.

Женщина опустила прохладную руку Киту на плечо.

— Ну, пойдем познакомимся с остальными?

Группа оказалось маленькой: всего четверо ребят кроме Кита. Все разных возрастов — кто-то чуть помладше, кто-то чуть постарше. Кит решил, что две воспитательницы на такое количество детей — это чересчур. Но видно было, что место получше, чем обычные социальные центры: в комнате было много разных видеоигр, планшеты, мягкие игрушки, мягкая мебель. И все, конечно же, этих ужасных ярких цветов.

Сначала все было не так плохо. Воспитательницы затеяли общую игру с довольно интересной головоломкой, которую Кит сложил быстрее всех — даже быстрее девочки, которой уже исполнилось одиннадцать и которая смотрела на всех остальных в группе сверху вниз.

Потом они пообедали (вкусно), потом пошли на прогулку. Прогулка в маленькой парковой зоне около детского центра Киту не понравилось — мало места, даже толком не разбежишься. Зато по конструкции из канатов и труб оказалось очень удобно лазать. Устроившись на самом верху, Кит достал свой планшет — и два часа пролетели незаметно.

Так и прошел день до вечера. Кит более-менее держался: когда всех детей разбирали одного за другим, он сидел в уголке, уткнувшись в книгу на своем планшете. Остались в итоге двое: Кит и та самая девочка постарше.

— Ну, похоже, ты сегодня у нас ночуешь, — весело сообщила ему одна из воспитательниц. — Я написала письмо твоему дяде, он пока не ответил. Должно быть, очень занят. Он предупреждал, что так может случиться.

Кит кивнул. У него снова подступил к горлу комок и подкатили мысли, которые он старательно гнал от себя целый день.

Сколько еще этих дней пройдет, пока сотрудники центра осознают, что дядя Эл больше не появится?

Спустя полчаса он лежал в кровати в общей спальне, рассчитанной на троих детей, в гордом одиночестве, и пытался заснуть. Не спалось. Сквозь щель в плотных шторах падал зеленый свет уличного фонаря.

И тишина.

В их квартире никогда не стояло такой тишины. Сквозь не очень толстые стены старого дома Кит всегда отдаленно слышал, как в соседних квартирах люди включали воду или музыку. А вот зеленые фонари за окном светили точно так же.

Он все-таки зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этого зеленого света, и не заметил, как полились слезы. Ф-фух. Не хватало еще, чтобы эти воспиталки заметили, будут спрашивать, почему подушка мокрая…

Потом он, кажется, задремал, потому что он видел себя в пустыне, и видел дядю Эла, уходящего под высоко висящей луной к изломанной полосе скал на горизонте. За дядей тянулась длинная-длинная тень. Дядя шагал широко, будто пытался кого-то нагнать, а Кит торопился нагнать уже его, и он знал, что если успеет, может быть, увидит, кто там, впереди. И может быть, это будут даже папа и мама…

Потом сон изменился: все вдруг опять стало зеленым от фонарного света, а дядя Эл склонился над ним, чтобы прошептать: «Правда спит. Ну, тогда не будем тревожить».

Кит охнул и сел, отчаянно моргая. Он не сразу понял, что он в спальне, и что дядя Эл и правда стоит рядом — точнее, уже поворачивается, чтобы уходить — и что проход в спальню ярко освещен, а в нем маячит силуэт воспитательницы.

— Стой! — крикнул Кит отчаянно. — Стой, не уходи!

Он бросил себя из кровати на дядю, изо всех сил, захватив края его куртки и уткнувшись головой в дядину спину.

И тогда уже зарыдал в голос.

Дядина куртка выскользнула у него из пальцев, но Кит не успел испугаться снова, потому что дядя крепко-крепко обнял его, взял опять на руки, как маленького, прижал к груди, чтобы Кит мог положить подбородок ему на плечо. От волос дяди пахло шампунем, словно он зачем-то только что помыл голову, и совсем немного — гарью.

— Тише-тише, — бормотал он, поглаживая Кита по спине. — Что случилось, гатито? Кошмар? Ничего, на новом месте бывает…

— Не уходи! — Кит захлебывался рыданиями. — Я… буду хорошо себя вести! И… не уходи, пожалуйста! Без меня!

— Ну-ну, — дядя продолжал поглаживать его по спине. — Ты отлично себя ведешь, ты молодец, Кит, ты самый замечательный, лучше мальчишки не придумаешь. В следующий раз поедем вместе, хочешь?

Кит мокро закивал ему в плечо.

«Только бы не проснуться, — взмолился он. — Только бы не проснуться!»

— Не бойся, ниньо, — пробормотал дядя, щекоча макушку Кита теплым дыханием. — Пока тебе не будет кем меня заменить, никуда я не денусь.

 

3.

...Когда я понял, что перелетел и оказался на десять лет раньше, чем мы рассчитывали, меня немного повело. Не надо было, конечно, ездить по всем старым адресам и пугать детишек. Но я не мог. Понимаешь, не мог. Мне надо было увидеть, что вы все живы и здоровы. Ты, Ханк… А самому себе мне сразу захотелось дать подзатыльник. Интересно, это так Широ себя чувствовал все время?

Что с Китом вышло, я уже рассказывал.

А вот Широ повидать не смог: в Гарнизон посетителей так просто не пускают. Он как раз на первом курсе, вместе с Мэттом. Ну, я поискал кое-какую информацию. Знаешь, сколько на планете Такаши Широгане? Не поверишь — триста двадцать три штуки! Никогда бы не подумал. Оказывается, популярное имя, а фамилий у японцев не так уж много.

Помнишь, как мы выяснили, что через вольтронов мелдинг передаются языки, и ты три дня подряд шокировала меня, ругаясь на испанском? Я сам не помнил, что знаю такие слова!.. Ну вот оказывается, японский из меня еще не весь выветрился. По крайней мере, как пишется его имя иероглифами, я с трудом, но вспомнил. Нашлось быстрее, чем латиницей. Похоже, у него тоже все хорошо. Топовые оценки и на симуляторах, и по самообороне, и по остальным предметам. Ты бы видела, какой он симпатичный и большеглазый на фотке. Даже не верится, что у этого эльфа мог вырасти тот квадратный подбородок. Разбудил во мне отцовский инстинкт… хотя звереныш Кит мотает нервы так, что этот инстинкт должен отключиться хотя бы из чувства самосохранения.

Конечно, если мне удастся добиться того, чтобы этот идиот не подрывался чуть что гордо убиваться в одиночку, все окупится с лихвой.

Черт… на самом деле я с трудом могу заставить себя думать о том, что ему придется сражаться всего через десять лет. Десять лет — это чертовски мало. Но... Shoganai, как говорят японцы. Кысмет. Уж мы-то с тобой знаем, как трудно найти в этой вселенной приличного красного паладина.

Я очень тебя люблю, каринья.

В этот раз я не допущу ничего плохого. Мы победим… ладно, технически мы вроде как победили и в прошлый раз. Но теперь победа не будет пирровой.

***

Первый раз, когда Лэнс повел мелкого Кита на медосмотр, запомнился ему по двум причинам: во-первых, озарение по поводу диеты мальчишки — он вспомнил, с каким ожесточением взрослый… нет, по его нынешним меркам уже не взрослый, просто чуть подросший Кит вцеплялся в любой бифштекс, который случалось приготовить Ханку. А заодно вспомнил, что галра, хоть и обрели эволюционно всеядность, все-таки начинали с хищников — точно так же, как люди начинали с трупоедов. Во-вторых, из-за слов доктора.

Когда медтехник закончил брать у Кита анализы, врач-консультант — миловидная женщина, которую Лэнс в других обстоятельствах завалил бы комплиментами — спросила, глядя на него с некоторым любопытством:

— Недавно стали родителем?

К любопытству было не привыкать: Лэнс знал, какое впечатление производит его протез, особенно в сочетании со шрамами. Если добавить к этому облику еще симпатичного ребенка другой этнической принадлежности на руках, люди оборачивались.

Редко что-то говорили — в этой части земного шара люди столетиями вбивали друг в друга мантру «живи и давай жить другим». Но оборачивались.

— Я умею обращаться с детьми, есть опыт, — ответил Лэнс врачу, умолчав, что этими детьми были его племянники — совсем-совсем в другой жизни.

Если, конечно, не считать тот раз, когда они нечаянно захватили что-то вроде галранского школьного автобуса, перебив экипаж… Еще до всего, когда Широ не пропал в астрале, а Кит не изобразил камикадзе, и они не начали от безысходности играть в шашечки львами и паладинами.

Нет, Лэнс не собирался считать тот раз.

— Но когда вы несете полную ответственность — это другое, — сказала врач, глядя на Лэнса с сочувствием. — Ни одного верного решения. Многолетняя война с превосходящим противником.

— Вы сами приемный родитель? — угадал Лэнс.

— Уже пять лет, — кивнула врач. — Удачи.

Племянники Лэнса пока даже не родились, разве что Розалинда должна подоспеть через месячишко. Но многолетняя война с превосходящим противником — это не в новинку.

«Как-нибудь справлюсь, — решил он, проглядывая список с диетическими рекомендациями. — И не из тех передряг выходили».

Выйдя за дверь кабинета, он поймал очень серьезный, почти скорбный взгляд огромных темно-фиолетовых глазищ — звереныш подслушивал, конечно. Ну и пусть себе учится подслушивать незаметно, потом пригодится. Уж насчет своего здоровья он имеет право знать все, Лэнс никогда не понимал этой политики — разговаривать с врачами без детей.

— Как ты относишься к стейкам? — спросил Лэнс, подхватывая на руки маленькую версию своего друга, по его личному счету погибшего почти двадцать лет назад. Глупо и бесполезно погибшего, если уж совсем начистоту.

Да, в самом деле, ну что за чепуха задача: вырастить этого крошечного мальчишку, чтобы тот смог через десять лет пилотировать боевого робота в межгалактической войне. Пусть даже на сей раз без самоубийственных выходок, но с таким же высоким риском сыграть ящик в любой момент.

Маленькие, но неожиданно сильные руки Кита обхватили его за шею, и Лэнс попытался выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Что будет, то будет. Там потом пусть сам решает.

***

Пересмотрел второй «Крепкий орешек». Как, как ты могла со мной спорить, что он хуже второго «Терминатора»?! Да в полулысине Брюса больше таланта, чем во всех бицепсах и трицепсах Шварца! Если бы ты меня не выбрала, я бы сказал, что у тебя совершенно нет вкуса в мужчинах. С другой стороны, по большому счету выбор стоял между мной и Ханком, так что, может, со вкусом у тебя все-таки проблемы… Все-все, молчу, не кидай в меня тяжелыми предметами!

***

Лэнс привычно выдохнул, нажимая на курок. Попасть в руку, стреляя на звук, идущий в наушники из жучка, установленного в помещении, через занавешенное окно? Обращайтесь в любое время.

«Блядь, у Пита голова взорвалась!» — заорали в наушнике.

Ну или не в руку.

Тоже, конечно, обращайтесь.

Лэнс вздохнул. Он не любил выстрелы в голову. Во-первых, показуха, недостойная его профессионализма. Во-вторых, выстрел в конечность или даже в центр тяжести дает мишени шанс выжить. Выстрел в голову — как правило, нет. Или дает... если не пользоваться патронами, рассчитанными на то, чтобы пробить стену. Выстрел в руку оставил бы бандита без руки, но протезы здесь и сейчас делали неплохие. С галранскими или алтейскими не сравнить, конечно — но неплохие.

Ну что ж. Все мы тут большие мальчики и девочки, все знаем риски.

— Чао, белла, чао… — пробормотал Лэнс, выцеливая, где приблизительно должен находиться еще один боевик, через сомкнутые шторы.

Голографический экран, мерцающий на подоконнике возле штатива винтовки, немного помогал, но Лэнс больше опирался на память, благо, накануне он посетил квартиру аналогичной планировки и до посинения разглядывал фотографии.

Три, два, один — и никого не стало.

Теперь нужно собираться, и быстро.

Лэнс снял винтовку с подоконника, в два счета разобрал ее и упаковал в футляр между листами плотного гнутого картона, выкрашенного серебряной краской, — да, детка, я косплеер, тут у меня доспехи. Повязка на глазу — тоже часть костюма. Недавно вышел крутой сериал про космических пиратов, там есть персонаж как специально для меня.

«Детка» все еще спала в широкой двуспальной кровати на животе, запутавшись в смятых простынях, повернув голову влево и неловко подогнув под себя руки. Темные волосы разметались по плечам, ресницы дрожали на веснушчатой щеке. Снотворного хватит примерно еще на полчаса, учитывая ее рост, вес и медицинскую карту, но Лэнс не собирался рисковать.

Скорее всего, она не вспомнит предыдущий вечер — ничего кроме того, как выпила кофе со своим давним знакомцем из соцсети, который оставил ей уйму лайков и сообщений, и пригласила его домой. Но если вспомнит, Лэнсу не хотелось бы объясняться.

Так, ружье убрано, теперь стакан с водой и две таблетки из ее личной аптечки на столик… И-и курьер должен уже стучаться в дверь.

Точно. Лэнс накинул поверх обычной одежды халат, закатал штанины. На лицо — капюшон от халата. Теперь открывать дверь.

Роскошный букет роз уставился ему в лицо, за громадным веником маленький курьер терялся, оставляя только ноги.

— Господин Манзони?

— Он самый, — Лэнс перехватил букет у курьера, девчонки лет шестнадцати. — Где у вас тут чаевые?

Она протянула ему коробку, он провел карточкой. Виртуальный господин Ромео Манзони — «дурацкое имя, я знаю, детка, но мама фанатела от Шекспира, что поделаешь» — стал беднее на пару кредов.

Букет в одноразовой пластиковой вазе — специально, чтобы не возиться. Поставить на стол, повесить халат обратно в ванную. Короткая записка чужим почерком: «Спасибо за прекрасную ночь!» — и улыбающаяся рожица в пиратской повязке.

Да уж, прекрасная: удобнее засидки у Лэнса давно не было. Если бы не чертовы закрытые шторы. Хорошо, что он подготовился к паранойе «объекта».

(Будешь тут параноиком, когда Лэнс Макклейн, стратег с двадцатилетним опытом, неделю загоняет тебя в угол виртуально, а потом наконец берется за дело в реале! Теперь, потеряв последние ресурсы, «объект» наверняка пойдет на соглашение. На очень выгодное для Лэнса соглашение.)

Девушке он, можно сказать, оказал услугу, пусть и не ту, на которую она рассчитывала, когда приглашала его домой: судя по ее аккаунту, Сесилия давненько не спала полные восемь часов.

И все же Лэнс чувствовал себя неудобно. Гораздо более неудобно, чем в тот момент, когда прострелил некому Питу голову.

Он еще раз посмотрел на аккуратное розовое ухо, на веснушки… на круглые очки, сложенные на столике.

Ему пришлось ее раздеть, чтобы, когда она проснется, не было лишних вопросов. Одежду он аккуратно развесил и разложил на стуле рядом с кроватью, в том числе миленькое нижнее белье в морских звездах. В мусорнице Сесилия найдет два использованных презерватива, на сушке — свежевымытую чашку, а в кофеварке — остывший кофе.

Грустно покачав головой, Лэнс шагнул за порог. Его ждала деловая встреча.

***

Ты мне снилась вчера.

Глупый, дурацкий сон: ты толкнула меня на кровать и ездила на мне полчаса. Проснулся со стояком. Было обидно. Ты так редко мне снишься. Хотелось поговорить, или хоть пообниматься, а вместо этого просрали все на трах. Как будто здесь не с кем потрахаться. Но, в общем, это первый раз, когда у меня встал за последние полгода, так что… может, все к лучшему? Да здравствует здоровье.

Estoy idiota, sabo. Я слышу, как ты поправляешь меня: soy. Soy idiota, всегда твой.

***

Малыш Кит очень интересовался, где же работает «дядя Эл».

«Ты сказал, что ты работал с папой! Ты тоже журналист? А может быть, ты военный? — Иногда и то и другое, гатито, но не совсем. — А что совсем? — А совсем… скажем так, когда ты очень-очень хорош в своем деле, рано или поздно найдется кто-то, кто будет платить тебе за то, что ты хочешь делать и так».

У Лэнса была своя команда.

Конечно, ее не сравнить с командой паладинов Вольтрона. Никого не сравнить с людьми, которые буквально жили в твоей голове — и пускали тебя жить в свои.

Но все-таки команда у него была. Он начал собирать их спустя неделю после приземления, когда понял, что у него на Земле очень много дел — и всего десять лет на подготовку.

В прошлый раз одним из поворотных пунктов в войне стал момент, когда Заркон захватил Землю в заложники. Тогда они второй — или третий раз, как считать — потеряли Широ, и после этого все только катилось под откос. Лэнс не собирался допустить этого вновь.

Что может сделать один человек за десять лет?

Вряд ли много.

В детстве Лэнс читал приключенческие романы, где бравый герой, попадая в прошлое или параллельный мир, создавал новые государства и изменял ход войн. Лэнс сразу самокритично решил, что такую фигню выкинуть не получится. Если бы у него была помощь Вольтрона — хоть львов, хоть людей — тогда почти наверняка. И даже вдвоем с Пидж у них был бы неслабый шанс захватить мир. А уж втроем с Ханком, как они рассчитывали с самого начала…

Но эта возможность вылетела в трубу, как и многие до нее. Значит, Лэнсу надо было стараться за троих. Не имея ни технического гения, ни возможности взломать любую базу данных мира и заставить оборонные компьютеры танцевать джигу.

Лэнс решил делать то, что мог: собирать одолжения. Разве не его длинный язык позволил им прятаться восемь лет среди стремительно разлетавшихся обломков империи галра?

Но чтобы собирать одолжения, нужно сделать так, чтобы тебе были должны.

Поэтому — хорошая снайперская винтовка и команда в составе хакера, мошенника на доверии и двух-трех боевиков широкого профиля (Лэнс остановился на двух, включая себя: чем меньше народу, тем спокойнее). Да, такую книжку Лэнс тоже когда-то читал… или видел сериал?

Неважно. Важно то, что Лэнс нашел этих ребят и за несколько месяцев совместной работы вбил им в головы: пусть он возник как чертик из табакерки без какой бы то ни было репутации, но его стоило послушать. Вы слушали Одина — и делали интересную работу, оставались в живых и получали капитальный навар. Вы не слушали Одина — и о вас постепенно забывали в деловых кругах.

В день после завершения операции с Яреком Кшижановским — тем самым, ради которого Лэнсу пришлось лететь через десять часовых поясов и соблазнять прелестную Сесилию — Лэнс встретился с командой лично.

По необходимости они знали лица друг друга, но это был взаимно нивелируемый риск. По крайней мере, как надеялся Лэнс.

— Чертов любитель, — пробормотала Чара вместо приветствия, когда он только вошел в гостиничный номер. — Зачем такие сложности?!

Чара сразу просекла, что у Лэнса не было опыта взаимодействия с преступным миром — по крайней мере, с земным преступным миром. Как она сказала на второй операции, «я не пойму, ты то ли из прошлого прилетел, то ли по каким-то крутым пособиям обучался, но только в теории».

— Данные о его трафике в наших руках и переданы заказчику, — хмыкнул Лэнс, — можешь не благодарить. А сложности, красавица моя, нужны затем, чтобы внушать врагу шок и ярость. Пусть наша репутация бежит вперед нас.

— Это вообще-то не всегда хорошо, — сообщил Алек, совершенно не похожий на стереотипного хакера, с его разноцветными, элегантно уложенными волосами и в костюме будто из 24-го сезона «Доктора Кто».

Впрочем, опять же, стереотипные хакеры все фрики.

— Все-все-все, — вскинула руки Лианна, второй Лэнсов боевик: очаровательная леди средних лет с ямочками на щеках. — Кончайте трепать Одина, давайте нормальный разбор полетов. Мне еще домой к внукам нужно.

— Кстати о внуках! — воскликнул Лэнс. — Хотел сказать вам: следующее дело — последнее. И заляжем на пару лет.

— С чего это? — Чара вздернула брови. — Пошел ты, Один! Сам нас выдернул… Я из-за тебя такой долгосрочный проект свернула!..

Лэнс прикусил вертевшийся на языке язвительный ответ, что не просто свернула, а вынуждена была свернуть, потому что ее закос под представителя Гугла, собиравшегося продать часть спутников на оборонные нужды одной ближневосточной державы, уже держался на тонких ниточках.

Вместо этого он умиротворяюще улыбнулся:

— В том-то и дело, душа моя, что мы были уж очень успешны. Теперь осторожности ради нам надо немного залечь на дно и перебраться в другую юрисдикцию… А я не хочу дергать ребенка с места.

— У тебя есть ребенок? — заинтересовалась Лианна.

— Мальчик, восемь лет, — с гордостью объявил Лэнс.

— Фотку, фотку! — воскликнул Алек. — А то не поверю. Ты не похож на папочку.

Чара посмотрела на Лэнса с усмешкой: мол, неужели Один правда настолько дилетант, что покажет им фотографию своего дитяти?

Лэнс между тем полез во внутренний карман пиджака — удобный, кстати, пиджак, жалко будет выбрасывать — и вытащил одноразовый телефон.

— Дайте-ка подгрузить из облака… А, вот! — с торжеством он продемонстрировал всей комнате фотографию очаровательного темно-серого дымчатого кота с голубыми глазами.

Кот, по мнению Лэнса, и в самом деле очень походил на Кита.

Чара замотала головой и прикрыла лицо рукой. Алек фыркнул. Лианна воскликнула:

— Ой какой миленький! Восемь лет — это же для них довольно много, да?

— Вот поэтому и не хочу его дергать лишний раз, — серьезно подтвердил Лэнс. — Сами понимаете, какой это стресс!

...Спустя еще один трансорбитальный перелет Лэнс обнимал мальчика, которого называл «гатито», и с онемением в душе думал: похоже, придется сообщать команде, что перерыв случится раньше, чем планировалось, и затянется на дольше. Бог с ней, с Землей. Сейчас он не может рисковать нарушить обещание и не вернуться.

***

Наха напомнила Лэнсу Матансас: те же белые пляжи, тот же соленый ветер с моря, те же отели, непрерывной каймой отчеркнувшиеё береговую линию. Только Наха казалась одновременно старше и моложе: Матансас активно застраивался совсем недавно, во времена молодости Лэнсовых родителей, а Наха словно шагнула из двадцатого века — разноцветные дома-кубики и параллелепипеды, ни одного нормального небоскреба, самое высокое здание — телевышка… И в то же время в Нахе почти не было исторического центра, сонных улочек, убегающих к морю, старинных церквей и колоколен. Город словно бросила в зелень бухты рука играющего ребенка.

Лэнс снял им квартиру недалеко от пляжа — снял на неделю, все равно Киту полезно будет загореть и искупаться в море. Кажется, пацан и не видел моря никогда, такими огромными глазищами на него смотрел. Это прямо-таки непростительно, решил Лэнс. Все мальчишки его возраста должны знать, как это: захлебываться волнами, строить замки из песка, гоняться за крабиками в полосе прилива…

Так что первый день они просто шлялись по пляжам, ища, где не так многолюдно, ели мороженое и играли в пляжный волейбол. Лэнс сам не заметил, как вместе с Китом собрал на себя штук пять детишек разных возрастов. Никто из родителей не возражал, одна мамаша даже приняла его за аниматора отеля: может, потому, что вместе с повязкой на глаз Лэнс ради этой прогулки нацепил еще пиратскую треуголку. Вместе с пляжными шортами с черепами и костями смотрелась она идеально.

Всей компанией они играли в мяч, а потом Лэнс дал пару начальных уроков серфинга — пока один мальчишка постарше не поймал его на том, что серфингист из него так себе.

Кит все равно смеялся, с удовольствием плескался в море, играл с другими детьми и вообще в кои-то веки вел себя как нормальный общительный ребенок. Лэнс решил, что это главное.

После ночи в детском центре он как-то оттаял, даже подружился с двумя-тремя соседскими детьми у них дома. Ну… по крайней мере, Лэнс видел, как они играли вместе. Иногда только Кит искал Лэнса тревожно глазами, если тот пропадал из его поля зрения. У Лэнса каждый раз дергало на сердце, когда он ловил этот взгляд.

Поверх пустоты, и шрамов, и писем Пидж — еще и это.

...Наверное, нужно подойти к своей роли родителя ответственно, а не как всегда. Найти… как это, детского психотренера? Ментального инструктора? Может, Лэнсу только кажется, что звереныши добреют от ласки. Может быть, раненым детям нужно гораздо больше, чтобы вырасти здоровым и целым. Было бы обидно в итоге выяснить, что его усилий недостаточно. Опять.

«Как только вернемся из Нахи — обязательно», — решил он про себя.

А вот как повидать Широ, решить было в каком-то смысле сложнее. Лэнс так и не определился, правильно ли он поступает, что вообще пытается с ним встретиться. С одной стороны, вреда от этого, вроде, быть не должно… С другой… Вдруг Лэнс скажет что-то опрометчиво и неконтролируемо изменит ход истории совсем не в том направлении, как ему хотелось бы? В отличие от остальных Широ уже в сознательном возрасте; всего на два года младше, чем Лэнс, когда стал паладином. Вдруг он нечаянно познакомит Широ и Кита раньше времени? Или не брать Кита с собой — но где и с кем его оставить так скоро после той истерики в детском центре?

Может быть, просто посмотреть на Широ издалека?

Нет, не годится. Лэнс уже чувствовал, что захочет подойти, перекинуться хоть парой слов, убедиться, что правда жив, что правда он… У него до сих пор ныло где-то глубоко, что не поговорил с Пидж — хотя он понимал умом, что ничего вразумительного ему пятилетняя девочка не сказала бы. Даже встреча с маленьким Ханком получилась неловкой, а маленький Лончито и вовсе кинул в него веткой.

В общем, подоспел роскошный закат, когда они сидели с Китом на пирсе, болтали ногами и ели такояки, а Лэнс так ничего и не решил.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кит, вдруг ткнувшись Лэнсу в бок.

— За что? — удивился Лэнс, погруженный в свои мысли, но машинально запустил руку ему в волосы.

— Просто… — промямлил Кит.

«Чувак, вот ты сейчас обеспечил мне крутой когнитивный диссонанс», — чуть было не сказал он. Вовремя спохватился.

— Не за что, гатито. Это я должен тебя благодарить.

— За что? — эхом отозвался Кит.

«За то, что ты живой и дышишь мне в футболку».

— За то, что составляешь мне компанию. Знаешь, как скучно бродить по пляжу в одиночку?

***

...Прости.

Мне нет тут места.

...Просто… прости… Я обманщик, я подлый лжец, я трус, который сбежал, предатель… Черт, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Если бы я знал. Блядь, я не могу... Я должен был остаться с вами. Я должен был… прости, прости, прости…

Я должен быть сейчас с тобой. С Ханком. С Китом. С Аллурой. C Широ. Даже этот придурок Лотор... Не тут. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда. Я не хочу. Не могу. Por favor, mi querida, no puedo…

***

Наха мягко светилась огнями за окнами. В полутемной комнате Кит смотрел по телевизору какие-то мультики с английскими субтитрами и даже охал на особенно громких местах, когда кого-то там били или скидывали со скалы.

Перед Лэнсом остывала кружка горячего чая с медом, валерьянкой и кленовым сиропом (да, в космосе развиваются странные вкусы).

В руках он держал телефон, глаза не могли оторваться от экрана.

«Не такое больше дело, — подумал Лэнс. — Я что-то перепутал. Я… Нет. Нет. Память шутит со мной шутки, такое иногда начинается, когда тебе за тридцать пять… Да, это просто ранняя деменция. Пусть это будет ранняя деменция».

Мелькнула дальняя, фоновая мысль, что, должно быть, жизнь приняла действительно странный оборот, если разум расценивает неизлечимую болезнь как положительный исход.

«У нас пополнение!!!!! — гласила написанная крупными жирными буквами надпись. — Посмотрите, какой он красавец!!!! Будущий чемпион Кубы по футболу, серфингу и шахматам!!!!! Маттэо Макклейн, прошу любить и жаловать!!!!»

—...Розалинда Макклейн, — прошептал Лэнс одними губами. — Будущая первая красавица Кубы и гениальный химик, как ее мама…

Он очень хорошо помнил эту запись в соцсети. Его первая племянница — еще бы не помнить! Лончито было всего семь, он бегал по дому, завывая от восторга, и разбил вазу, про которую мама сказала, что это ничего, потому что она ей никогда не нравилась. Он даже нарисовал картинку: он и Розалинда в ракете летят к Юпитеру (тогда все только и говорили, что об экспедиции к Юпитеру).

А может быть, Лэнс перепутал в другую сторону? Может быть, Розалинда родилась мальчиком и была при рождении названа Маттэо, но потом сменила имя?.. Нет, это уже истерические мысли. Были бы другие воспоминания. Он бы не помнил, как залез на старую жакаранду, хлопал в ладоши и орал на всю улицу «Ро-за-лин-да!» — а соседи ради разнообразия не одергивали его, а наоборот, тоже хлопали в ладоши и поздравляли маму с первой внучкой.

...Экспедиция к Юпитеру. Почему он ничего не слышал об экспедиции к Юпитеру? Не обращал внимания?

Уронив телефон с колен, Лэнс бросился к дивану, на котором оставил планшет, схватил его, вызвал голографический экран. Экспедиция к Юпитеру, экспедиция…

...планируется на март следующего года.

Что?!

Но это ведь… там ведь даже расположение планет будет другое! Как они планируют…

А, вот какой маневр. Что ж, тогда ничего. Даже, пожалуй, изящнее. Ну что, может, еще что проверим? В каком там году окончилась последняя мировая война?

Дата окончания войны оказалась той же. Дата строительства первой лунной базы отличалась на два года.

Имена двух ученых, разработавших лекарство от рака, Лэнс тоже не узнал. Что там еще из школьной программы… Ах да, дата формирования мирового правительства?

Снова совпала. Но первый президент и вице-президент поменялись местами.

Лэнс скорчился над планшетом, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.

Он хотел бы сказать, что все это бессмысленно, но все это на самом деле имело слишком много смысла.

«Мы со Славом поцапались, — Пидж раздраженно отбросила кристалл с данными в сторону, и тот сбил с импровизированного стола стопку армейских рационов. — Он говорит, что путешествия в прошлое принципиально невозможны. Он говорит, все, чего мы добьемся — это упадем в параллельный мир. В один из».

«И ты с ним, конечно, не согласна? — уточнил Ханк».

«Конечно, — хмыкнула Пидж. — После всего, что с нами было, я не верю в невозможное».

«Отлично, — пожал плечами Ханк. — Лично я за твою версию. Мои уравнения ее подтверждают».

«Аминь, — подвел итог Лэнс. — Я тоже верю тебе куда больше, чем Славу».

«Ты так говоришь только потому, что меня трахаешь, — засмеялась Пидж. — И ничего не понимаешь в физике. Вот Ханк объективен».

Конечно, на самом деле никто из них не был объективен. Все они слишком отчаялись и готовы были поставить последний козырь на бога, на черта, на Кальтенекер — лишь бы. Лишь бы.

— Диос мио, — шептал Лэнс себе в колени. — О Мадонна, что я наделал. Что. Я. Наделал.

— Дядя? — спросил Кит испуганно. — Дядя, что случилось?

Лэнс помотал головой.

Мальчик, хотел сказать он, ты вообще хотя бы правда Кит Когане, будущий красный паладин? Правда наполовину галра? Я не зря тут тебе меняю диету и переживаю, что ты такого мелкого росточка? Твой прикольный кинжал со странным символом — не подделка родителей-косплееров, а? Косплей — популярное хобби здесь и сейчас, тут есть такой персонаж в свежем сериале про космических пиратов, прямо как для меня…

— Все в порядке, — сказал он абсолютно нормальным голосом. — Желудочная колика. Жрать хочу. Как ты насчет заказать суши, а?

***

Ты держала нас с Ханком в объятиях — такая маленькая ты таких больших нас, у тебя не хватало рук. Повторяла: «Мы спасем их. Еще не все потеряно».

Я помнил, как ты спасала Мэтта и Сэма. Как ты их спасла, даже когда все летело в тартарары. Вернулся не тот Широ, и мы еще не знали, что он не тот. Кита размазало по защитному экрану. Ты горевала вместе с нами, но спасала отца — и у тебя получилось.

Я тебе поверил.

Нет, я не виню тебя, каринья, не подумай. Я…

Жалко, что мы больше не встретимся. Вряд ли меня пустят туда, где ты.

***

Весь следующий день Лэнс держался.

Он повел Кита в океанариум. Отличная оказалась идея. Кит завороженно смотрел, как над ним по стеклянному тоннелю проплывают скаты и акулы. Внимательно читал пояснения к каждой экспозиции о коралловых рифах. Больше получаса проторчал у вольера с пингвинами, наблюдая, как они толкутся, переговариваясь друг с другом, а потом прыгают в застекленную траншею, чтобы переплыть на другую сторону островка.

Потом, когда они смотрели голографический фильм про дельфинов и касаток в большом зале, Кит как-то сник.

— Ты что, дружище? — спросил у него Лэнс. — Жалеешь, что их вживую не покажут? Так их признали разумным видом, запрещено в неволе держать.

Кит только помотал головой.

Еще серия наводящих вопросов, а Кит все скучнел и скучнел, и Лэнс уже было встревожился, не заболел ли он. Но когда они выходили из полутемного зева океанариума, Лэнс почувствовал что-то вроде тошноты и догадался: точно. Они же не обедали. А сам Лэнс еще и не завтракал. Кита покормил — это был уже рефлекс. Но сам даже не подумал насыпать себе хлопьев.

Обругав себя, Лэнс потащил Кита в ближайшую закусочную, купил ему целую корзинку куриных крылышек — и прогулка была спасена. Сам он забыл опять, но это не имело особого значения: Лэнс мог не есть как минимум три дня без особого вреда для боеспособности. И даже через неделю голодания способен был драться.

Кит иногда странно поглядывал на Лэнса, жался к нему весь день. Может быть, побаивался толп. Может быть, устал вчера, набегался по пляжу. Не надо было его никуда тащить… Тот еще из Лэнса родитель, конечно.

Но зато, пока они гуляли, не нужно было возвращаться в квартиру и думать. Ни о возможной встрече с Широ (а нужна ли она вообще?), ни о чем.

К вечеру над набережной запустили фейерверки, и Кит оживился: смеялся, носился взад-вперед, иногда пытаясь притормозить о Лэнса.

— Дядя, а когда звезды взрываются, это так выглядит? — спросил он, запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся от бега, ничуть не похожий на себя взрослого.

Лэнс припомнил: пульсирующий шар бело-голубого света, протуберанцы короны, выстреливающие в разные стороны, расползающиеся облака разноцветных туманов…

— Почти, гатито.

Прозвище показалось кислым на языке. «Котенок». Нет, правда, откуда он взял, что Кит и здесь наполовину галра? Рукоять его кинжала была всегда обмотана кожаным ремешком, Лэнс никогда не видел ее без оплетки. Есть ли там фиолетовая светящаяся руна? «Мармора» — честь. Лэнс помнил, как спорил с Ханком, что это слово должно означать «свобода».

Можно было бы попросить Кита достать кинжал, размотать ремень и посмотреть. Но Лэнс не стал этого делать.

Потом они все-таки вернулись.

Стакан молока на ночь, как завещала бабушка Мадлен, потом Киту — спать, а Лэнсу — сидеть на диване в гостиной, пялиться на огни Нахи напротив и думать: какого черта. Как будто не было этого дня. Как будто блядская временная петля, день сурка, и он будет проживать его снова и снова.

Находиться тут стало почти невозможно, и ноги Лэнса сами вынесли его на улицу.

Чертова Наха слишком напоминала Матансас. Розовая полоса заката над морем, силуэты пальм в просветах между домами, влажный горячий ветер в лицо.

По пляжу этого Матансаса никогда не побежит малютка Розалинда. Здешний Лончито не будет сидеть с ней на песке под звездным небом, показывая, как находить Большую Медведицу, Лебедя и Орион. Его племяшка не будет трясти косичками и заявлять, что станет космонавтом, как он, когда вырастет.

Здесь ее не будет.

Здесь будет карапуз Маттэо, которого Лэнс совершенно не знает. Не представляет, каким тот станет через десять лет. Это не его племянник.

Он вскинул голову, но звезд не увидел, только прожектора с пляжа бегали по небу, высвечивая рельефы облаков.

Он бы все отдал, чтобы оказаться сейчас дома. Подойти к матери, услышать ее неверящий полувздох-полувсхлип, чтобы она вскинула на него больной взгляд темных глаз, прикрыв руками рот. Он помнил, как это было: они успели завернуть на Землю один раз перед тем, как все окончательно пошло прахом.

«Они» — это все оставшиеся паладины, даже Аллура и Лотор. Аллура притворилась землянкой, а Лотор не смог, и Лэнсу пришлось прибегнуть к любимым отговоркам про косплей. Их неоднозначный антагонист совершенно обалдел, когда мама заявила, что ему надо больше кушать, и щедрой рукой положила на тарелку всего, и побольше. Пидж начала хихикать так, что у нее кока-кола пошла из носа, но тут великанская порция досталась и ей: «У девушки должно быть за что подержаться!»

И вот засада, Матансас не так уж далеко, всего через океан.

Мама, конечно, его не узнает, но можно прикинуться дальним родственником — фамильное сходство позволяет, а семейное древо он помнит наизусть…

И тут Лэнс, холодея, понял: не помнит.

Давно не повторял. Он даже не помнил, как звали того папиного троюродного брата, который уехал в Канаду на заработки и с которым давно потеряли связь — теоретически можно было бы попробовать выдать себя за него.

Да и есть ли в этом мире тот троюродный брат?

Это не его семья. Это семья другого Алонсо Макклейна.

Лэнс задохнулся на секунду. Улица показалась удивительно знакомой. Что это за узловатый силуэт — неужели жакаранда? Нет, тут они не растут. Но как похоже. Не на ту, что у его дома, а на ту, что на соседней улице. Если повернуться и пройти пару кварталов, можно увидеть, как мама сидит на крыльце и проверяет школьные прописи при свете ночника…

Он никогда больше не увидит маму.

И папу тоже не увидит. И Фернана. И всех остальных. Их никогда тут не существовало — как Розалинды. Были просто похожие люди с теми же именами.

Нет, об этом думать нельзя. Он ведь не может подвести ребенка. Даже если это не его Кит.

...Какое-то время спустя Лэнс обнаружил себя в супермаркете. Взгляд его тупо скользил по полкам, ничего не замечая.

— Прошу прощения, вам что-то подсказать? — на хорошем английском спросил его вежливый японец с бейджем.

— Нанвил, — пробормотал Лэнс.

— Очень прошу прощения, — служащий поклонился, — я не знаю такого слова. Что это — лекарство, еда?

Лэнсу с трудом удалось сфокусировать на служащем взгляд.

— Что-то вроде… алкоголя, — наконец собрался он.

Этанол — смертельный яд для большинства разумных видов; но здесь, на Земле, вроде бы пьют именно его.

— Что именно вас интересует? У нас большой выбор вин, саке, виски…

— Не разбираюсь, — перебил Лэнс. — Покрепче что-нибудь.

— Вы откуда, сэр?

Лэнс чуть не сказал: «Куба». Или — «Замок львов». А впрочем, можно было бы и сказать, какая разница? Но привычка работать под прикрытием не подвела.

— Монреаль.

— Тогда прошу вас…

Еще через пять минут Лэнс пробивал на кассе две бутылки виски.

Кажется, одну потом разбил по дороге.

4.

Кит проснулся в темноте и сразу понял, что в квартире один.

Может быть даже, его разбудила тишина.

Сколько-то он пролежал на боку, уговаривая себя, что показалось. Дядя не мог просто так уйти. Он обещал, что не уйдет.

Но потом лежать стало невмоготу, и Кит выкатился из кровати. Почему-то страшно было распрямляться во весь рост, и он как-то ползком перебрался в комнату.

В гостиной оказалось пусто. Дядин планшет лежал на столе, голографический экран над ним еще светился. Значит, дядя ушел недавно. Ни в кухне, ни во второй спальне его тоже не оказалось, но сумка, когда Кит проверил, была на месте.

Как и его «приличная» обувь — значит, дядя вышел куда-то в шлепанцах. Наверное, до магазина: вспомнил, что забыл что-нибудь на завтрак. А может быть, решил выпить пива. Взрослые ведь пьют пиво по вечерам. По крайней мере, Майк так делал, и папа иногда. Эл не делал, но вдруг решил начать.

Судя по часам на планшете, еще только девять вечера. Совсем рано. Неудивительно, что Кит подскочил. Он вообще-то всегда ложился спать в одиннадцать, но они гуляли весь день сегодня и вчера…

Да, и дядя Эл вел себя как-то странно. Молчаливее обычного. И не ел почти ничего, Кит заметил. Может быть, у него все еще болел живот со вчерашнего вечера?

Киту стало немного страшно. Боль в животе — это может быть все что угодно. Может быть даже и серьезно. А что если дядя Эл пошел в больницу?..

Нет, что если его увезли в больницу?

Можно было бы позвонить, но Кит подумал, что это будет очень глупо, если дядя в самом деле просто вышел за пивом или молоком. Что он, совсем малыш, что ли?

На всякий случай Кит натянул шорты и футболку, забрался с ногами на диван и стал ждать.

В квартире было очень тихо — не то что у них дома, — только гудел кондиционер.

Наверное, от этого звука Кит убаюкался и задремал, потому что тени в комнате вдруг легли как-то по-другому, а за окном, как вчера, рвались фейерверки — будто вчера. И еще: в дверь кто-то скребся.

Может быть, воры?

Кит пробрался в прихожую. Если воры — надо позвонить в полицию. Дядя заставил его запомнить, какой в Японии телефон…

Дверь пикнула еще раз, как будто кто-то неправильно провел карточкой ключа; еще один пик, на сей раз четкий — и она отъехала в сторону, а на пороге оказался кто-то здоровый, широкоплечий, густо воняющий спиртным.

— Что за… — пробормотал этот кто-то дядиным голосом.

— Дядя? — Кит обеспокоенно шагнул вперед.

Почему от Эла так пахнет виски? Кит знал запах — слышал его от людей, которые ночуют на улице. Но зачем дяде Элу пить? У него ведь все хорошо? Или… или плохо? Или Кит опять в чем-то виноват?

Эл слепо шарил по стене, потом ударил по ней так, что квартира дрогнула. По выключателю он попал больше случайно. Вспыхнули лампочки под потолком, озарив искаженное дядино лицо: злое, незнакомое. Мутный взгляд упал на Кита, и тот против воли попятился.

— Ты не он… — проговорил дядя. — Иди-ка сюда…

И попер на Кита, расставив руки.

Кит юркнул в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь и щелкнув шпингалетом. Сердце билось часто-часто. С ним пару раз было такое на улице, чтобы привязывались пьяные. Но дядя… дядя…

За дверью взревели раненым зверем.

— Не смей! — ручку затрясли, дверь задрожала. — Не смей запираться!

Всхлипывая, Кит отошел назад, наткнулся на унитаз. Над унитазом сверху маленькое окно, если забраться на бачок…

— Звереныш! Пусти меня, слышишь! Не смей! Не делай этого, Кит!

Последнее — совсем нечеловеческим воплем.

Кит, плача, протискивался в окно. Полураскрытую створку подпирала перекладина, но тощему пацану вроде него как раз хватало протиснуться. Пусть там будет не отвесная стенка, пусть там…

Под окном оказалась пожарная лестница. Кит приземлился на нее так, что металл загудел, и сразу услышал, как с оглушительным треском дверь в ванную разлетелась на куски.

***

Лэнс приходил в себя медленно, с большим трудом.

Голова не болела, просто обычно он просыпался без труда, а тут приходилось бороться за каждое моргание. Он еще не открыл глаза, но уже чувствовал, как вселенная вращается вокруг.

Из белой ваты, вдруг облепившей его, то выплывала, то уплывала обратно сушилка для рук. Вокруг нее парили какие-то рандомные цифры, словно его электронный глаз тоже не мог определиться, что показывать. Откуда здесь сушилка для рук, в его ванной ведь ничего такого не было?

В их с Китом ванной.

Кит!

Лэнс рывком сел и застонал от боли в спине и в шее. Оказывается, он пролежал скрючившись всю ночь — в распахнутое окошко над унитазом било яркое летнее солнце. Причем пролежал не как-нибудь, а на обломках сорванной с петель двери, которая, упав, перегородила всю ванную.

Н-да, мистер Макклейн, вы ничего не делаете наполовину.

Из прошлой ночи помнились какие-то обрывки: пустота, чувство потери, тени, которые кошмарились над ним всю дорогу до дома. Бутылка виски в руке. Куда он ее дел, кстати? И где вторая? Не мог же он вылакать две бутылки за пять минут до дома, он бы… подох, наверное. От алкогольного отравления. Помните? Яд для всех разумных видов.

Кит вышел на него из темноты. Показалось Лэнсу или нет, что у него светились фиолетовым глаза? Наверное, показалось. Привиделось. С настоящим Китом такого никогда не случалось, да и у полных галра глаза желтые, а не фиолетовые.

А потом… куда делся Кит? Почему выломана дверь?

Мадре де диос, под этой дверью ведь ничего нет?!

Короткая паника оказалась беспочвенной: дверь лежала попросту на полу, никого не придавив. И все же после этого Лэнсу пришлось доползти до унитаза и использовать его не совсем по назначению. Мог бы и не беспокоиться: в желудке ничего не было с позавчерашнего дня, дело ограничилось позывами и небольшим количеством жидкости.

Пока он чистил зубы, облегчение сменила новая волна страха.

— Кит! Кит, гатито! Ты где?!

Он обошел все комнаты квартиры, выглянул наружу на террасу (хотя входная дверь была закрыта). Никого. Откуда же он…

Лэнс еще раз заглянул в туалет, и взгляд его сам собой уперся в то самое распахнутое окошко.

— Квизнак… — пробормотал он. — Чуча.

Только бы Кит додумался добежать до ближайшего полицейского участка. Только бы. Лэнсу, конечно, придется давать чертову уйму объяснений и, может, его попытаются лишить родительских прав (забавно — тогда они точно обнаружат, что права с самого начала фальшивые), но все это ерунда — лишь бы с Китом все было в порядке. Страшно подумать, что может случиться.

«Ничего не может, — твердо сказал Лэнс сам себе. — Наха — благополучный город в благополучной стране. Его просто поймают за шкирку и сдадут в ту же полицию, вот и все!»

Мысленно он уже видел Кита, ночующего под мостом в компании бомжей. Зачем Лэнс вообще забрал его у Джексонов, как он мог подумать, что сможет воспитать ребенка лучше…

Пока панические мысли метались у него в голове по кругу, руки уже действовали.

Активировать наруч — опция «поиск по ДНК». Они с Пидж и Ханком частенько применяли эту штуку, чтобы разыскивать друг друга; данные их обоих до сих пор хранились в микрокристалле. Данные Кита там были тоже: Лэнс давно взял образец с его зубной щетки, чтобы не умирать от волнения, пока пацан мотается по всей округе.

Так, ну и где же он?

За ночь чертенок успел убежать далеко — чуть ли не в другой конец города. Что же там… ну-ка, вызвать карту…

Железнодорожная станция!

Ноги вынесли Лэнса из дома так быстро, что он еле успел сунуть телефон в карман шортов.

***

Помнишь, я предложил тебе пожениться? В церкви и все такое. Даже кольцо нашел. В нем было какое-то хитрое сканирующее устройство невозможной древности, я был уверен, что оно тебе понравится. Я правда не знал, что к нему прилагался мстительный призрак… в смысле, голограмма со способностями телекинеза, не кидай в меня тяжелыми предметами.

Ну, конечно, когда мы отмахались от этой гремящей цепями и завывающей голограммы, ты обозвала меня замшелым ретроградом… ладно-ладно, сказала, что не видишь в этом особого смысла, потому что мы и так поклялись друг другу в верности до самой смерти, когда согласились пилотировать львов. Слово за слово, я начал, что, мол, мы не знали, на что идем, и если бы мне дали выбирать…

Никогда не забуду твой взгляд и как ты буквально накричала на меня, что сделала бы этот выбор снова и снова.

Я все думаю — правда ли? Если бы Мэтта и Сэма не похитили галра, ты бы правда отправилась к черту на рога неизвестно на сколько с риском погибнуть в любую минуту?

Может, и отправилась бы. На брак со мной ведь ты все-таки согласилась. Неохотно, мол, если мне это важно. Я с тех пор искал подходящую религию, от которой маму с бабушкой не хватил бы родимчик. Одна вроде по всем статьям подходила, но вот беда: приносили в жертву младенцев.

Веселая вещь религия все-таки.

А в итоге я таки нашел, почти старый добрый католицизм! Обряды более красочные. И без остатков гендерной сегрегации, без заявления, что все инакомыслящие попадут в ад и всего такого. Ты бы, может, даже одобрила.

Жалко, планету эту выжгли дотла, прежде чем я успел тебе рассказать.

***

Наруч Лэнса не пищал, предупреждая о приближении к объекту: он нагревался. Это был серьезный технический недостаток: когда расстояние сокращалось, по изменению температуры почти невозможно было сказать, сколько именно метров или километров остается до цели.

Наха не очень большой город. В шесть утра туристы еще, как правило, спят, поэтому большинство заведений закрыто и пробок на улице нет. Такси, пойманное Лэнсом, элегантно развернулось у самого здания вокзала.

— Ас! — Лэнс провел телефоном над коробкой для чаевых. — Был бы я командиром эскадрильи, взял бы тебя пилотом.

Водитель, до этого не говоривший ничего кроме «Здравствуйте» и «пожалуйста, пристегните ремень» с сильнейшим акцентом, неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Чего только не наслушаешься от туристов, да? — весело спросил его Лэнс, вылезая из машины.

Тот улыбнулся снова, поклонился, подмигнул — и внезапно до боли напомнил Лэнсу Широ, только лет на тридцать постарше. Лэнс даже чуть было не открыл рот спросить — а ваша фамилия не Широгане, случайно? — но ховеркар уже отчалил от тротуара, чуть присев на идеально откалиброванной воздушной подушке.

Может быть, в самом деле родственник, кто его знает.

Не было времени выяснять. Если горячая пульсирующая точка на запястье сейчас начнет холодеть, это значит, Кит сел в поезд… бог знает как, зайцем, скорее всего. И ищи его тогда по всей стране. Любого другого ребенка, скорее всего, рано или поздно перехватила бы полиция, но Лэнс слишком хорошо знал, насколько Кит упрям и изобретателен. Если он решил сбежать — он сбежит. Если решил сдохнуть в одиночку — сдохнет, можно не сомневаться.

Вдоль перронов, вдоль… теплее? Пули магнитных поездов отдыхали на рельсах, разномастный поток пассажиров, где среди массы черных голов попадались частые крапины платиново-белых, ярко-зеленых и нежно-розовых шевелюр, ручейками растекался в разные входы вокзала. Холоднее? Не понять… Вот милый женский голос объявил, что отправляется поезд на Уруму — что если Кит в нем?

Плюнув на конспирацию, Лэнс надавил на узор наруча в нескольких местах, вызывая голографический экран. На ярком свете его было не очень хорошо видно, но алая точка Кита пульсировала совсем рядом. Там, увеличить масштаб…

На Лэнса пару раз оглянулись, но без особого любопытства: мало ли, какие у кого игрушки.

Так, значит, Кит не на перронах, уже хорошо. Кит в здании вокзала, в зоне кафе, на втором этаже. Ф-фух, значит, все-таки взял с собой деньги? Телефон он оставил, но Лэнс не проверил карточку…

Когда Лэнс поднялся на второй этаж по эскалатору, он почти сразу увидел Кита. Тот сидел на лавочке возле большого фонтана в холле, подобрав под себя босые ноги: эту тощую встрепанную фигурку Лэнс узнал бы откуда угодно. Черт, выходит, мальчишка добрался сюда еще и босиком?

Рядом с Китом сидел паренек в форме Гарнизона и лихо сидящем на волосах берете — и Лэнс, еще не подойдя к ним, знал уже, кого увидит. Что за несчастливый день.

Ну конечно они должны были встретиться, если уж оказались в одном городе. Их имена написаны на звездах и все такое.

Правда, первым он все-таки увидел сумку: она притулилась рядом с пареньком на лавке, и на ней была наклеена ламинированная этикетка с теми самыми иероглифами, которые Лэнс так хорошо запомнил: «платина» и «благородный». Только сверху было приписано латиницей: Кисаки Широгане.

Кисаки? Почему Кисаки?

Широ поднял на Лэнса глаза, и Лэнс осознал сразу несколько пунктов.

Во-первых, это правда здешний вариант Широ: тот самый решительный эльф, чью фотографию он помнил по базе данных.

Во-вторых, этот Широ — девочка. Высокая, мускулистая, но совершенно определенно девочка.

В-третьих, она видит перед собой встрепанного краснолицего от жары мужика с глазом-протезом, расцарапанной после борьбы с дверью физиономией, пахнущего виски и потом. И она знает, что Кит от него ночью сбежал. Может, даже знает, при каких обстоятельствах сбежал. Или вот прямо сейчас сделала вывод.

И она совершенно к нему не расположена.

Лэнс глубоко вздохнул, призвал на помощь весь свой опыт боевых операций и посмотрел на Кита, который глядел на него в ответ мрачно и с вызовом, но — у Лэнса ёкнуло сердце — подвинулся чуть ближе к Кисаки.

— Привет, Кит, — сказал Лэнс. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кит, конечно, промолчал.

Подождав ответа секунд десять, Лэнс обернулся к девочке.

— Премного благодарен, — сказал он по-японски и даже поклонился: не стандартным вежливым поклоном, а более глубоким, поясным. Собственно, на этом Лэнс истощил все свое знание японского этикета, поэтому просто дальше вытянул вперед руку:

— Алехандро Гарсиа, опекун этого сорванца. Очень вам обязан, кадет Широгане. Примите мои самые искренние извинения.

На лице Кисаки отразилась легкая паника, но она тут же взяла себя в руки, встала, тоже коротко поклонилась, пожала ему руку.

Она и впрямь оказалась очень высокой для девушки, особенно для японки. И все-таки серьезно ниже Лэнса, больше чем на голову. В ушах у нее блестели маленькие аккуратные серьги — черные, конечно.

— Ты только проснулся, — буркнул Кит, сложив руки на груди.

— Да, — не стал спорить Лэнс. — Извини, я вчера… сразу свалился спать. Я… — он провел рукой по волосам. — Ничего, если я присяду?

Кит пожал плечами, глядя куда-то мимо него.

Лэнс не стал садиться на лавку — опустился прямо на пол: у него возникло ощущение, что скорее его шорты могли бы запачкать эту блестящую серую плитку, а не наоборот.

Кисаки смотрела на него настороженно, но без страха. Ну хоть что-то хорошо. Кроме того, человек, который сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, не может быстро встать, а значит, рядом с ним можно расслабиться — Лэнс на это и рассчитывал.

— Я очень сожалею, — начал он. — Кит, я должен тебе тысячу извинений. Кадет Широгане, очень рад, что вы о нем позаботились. Вчера я… что он вам рассказал?

— Почти ничего, — вежливым, неестественным тоном произнесла Кисаки. — У вас вышла какая-то ссора?

— Не совсем, — Лэнс вздохнул. — Я не так давно усыновил Кита, пару месяцев назад. Вчера он впервые увидел меня пьяным. И очень некрасиво пьяным. Дело в том, что я совсем не пью. Последний раз… ну, пиво, когда мне было семнадцать. Не привык к алкоголю. А вчера… так получилось. Оправданий у меня нет, могу только сказать, что это больше не повторится.

Кит впервые посмотрел на него прямо, и Лэнс увидел, что лицо у него свежеумытое, но глаза красные. Ну конечно.

— Не повторится? — спросил он.

— Никогда, — твердо ответил Лэнс.

Так, как сегодня утром, он не пугался даже после космического боя с галра — а тогда чуть штаны менять не пришлось. Хуже страх был только тогда, когда они все стояли в пустой рубке черного льва после первого их успешного боя против Заркона…

— У тебя кто-то умер? — спросил Кит.

Умный мальчик. Из-за того, что Кит часто молчал, Лэнс порой забывал, насколько он на самом деле наблюдателен — даже если почти никогда не интерпретирует нюансы человеческого поведения правильно.

— Да, — сказал Лэнс. — Да, мои… родственники. Не хотел тебе говорить.

Кит бросился ему на шею.

Лэнс был к этому не готов и чуть было не полетел на пол, но быстро выпрямился, обнял мальчика, погладил его по голове.

Поверх черной шевелюры с засохшими кристалликами соли — черт, Лэнс, пять с плюсом за родительство, надо было проверить, что он моется с шампунем! — Кисаки смотрела на него все-таки слегка осуждающе и недоверчиво.

— Вы ведь с кадетом Широгане подружились, да? — спросил Лэнс у макушки Кита.

Макушка затряслась в подтверждение. В плечо Кит пробормотал что-то вроде: «Она будет космическим пилотом!»

— Почему бы вам не обменяться телефонами? — предложил Лэнс. — Кит, твой я взял с собой. Сможете общаться и все такое.

Кажется, девочка уловила посыл: мол, если сомневаешься, что с ним будет все в порядке — почему бы тебе не позвонить и не проверить? Взгляд ее просветлел. Она в самом деле достала из кармана формы аппарат и протянула его Киту.

— Вот, приложи свой!

Телефоны слегка завибрировали, считывая номера. Лэнс с ощущением камня в животе подумал о судьбе, предназначении и всем таком прочем.

Нежный женский голос сообщил, что отправляется поезд до Окинавского аэропорта. Кисаки вскочила: на ее лице отразилась паника.

— Это же твой! — воскликнул Кит с той же самой паникой. — Ты же на шаттл не успеешь!

— Спокойно! — Лэнс поднял руку. — Сейчас поймаем такси и нагоним по прямой.

— Нет-нет, что вы… — начала Кисаки.

— Не спорь, — Лэнс поднялся на ноги, одновременно подхватив на руки Кита и сажая его на плечо. Колени сильно запротестовали, но он попытался не подать виду. — Это самое меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. Ты правда очень помогла нам с Китом.

Кисаки чуть порозовела.

— Я ничего такого не сделала. Но… спасибо, — она улыбнулась. — Не буду спорить, потому что не хочется напрашиваться на взыскание.

— Да, Айверсон тот еще хрыч, скидок на любимчиков не делает, — поддержал ее Лэнс, не подумав.

Позднее он винил колоссальное облегчение от того, что Кит прижимался к нему и снова держался руками за его шею.

Рот Кисаки слегка округлился.

— Вы из Гарнизона?

— Просто знаком с его порядками, — Лэнс дернул плечом. — Был у меня друг оттуда. Ну, пойдем быстрее, а то и такси не успеет.

***

Ничего, если я расскажу тебе секрет? Вроде как нехорошо, но вас обоих уже нет, так что можно, наверное.

Ханк мне как-то рассказал, что его мечта — усыновить ребенка с Шей. Или нескольких, чтобы была большая семья. Говорит, смотрю на этих сирот, и сердце болит, что не могу хоть что-то, хоть для кого-то сделать.

Мол, если бы только можно было бы остановить эту войну, он улетел бы на Бальмеру, и…

Я сказал: как ты там будешь жить без моря?

А он ответил: море — оно внутри.

***

Проводив Кисаки, на обратном пути они молчали. Таксист поставил легкую музыку. Кит уронил голову на живот Лэнсу и дремал. Лэнс тихонько гладил его по голове — в самом деле будто котенка.

— Дядя Эл… — пробормотал Кит в полусне.

— Да?

— А если… если еще что-нибудь такое же плохое случится? Ну… и тебя так же… сорвет?

Лэнс хотел сказать: «Никого больше не осталось, нечему случаться». Но понял, что это не так. Не совсем так.

Отчаяние прошлой ночи, ужас сегодняшнего утра, удивление от встречи с Кисаки — все это оставило его на берегу настоящего выпотрошенного, как рыбу, но с гораздо более ясной головой.

Он вдруг понял, что…

— Если случится что-нибудь равнозначное вчерашнему и меня, как ты выражаешься, «сорвет», ты меня пьяным точно не увидишь, Кит.

— Почему? — он удивленно поднял глаза на Лэнса, нахмурился.

— Потому что, локо, — Лэнс пропустил его челку между пальцев, отводя ее со лба. — Спи давай.

Все равно. Чей бы мир это ни был — теперь это его мир. Кто бы ни был этот пацан, сопящий под боком — теперь это его пацан. Лэнс Макклейн никогда ничего не делает наполовину.

И если его друзьям никто не сможет помочь, то кто-то же должен помочь здешним Кэти, Пуле, Лончито, Кисаки… Киту. Может быть, это даже хоть немного оправдает самого Лэнса за все то хорошее, что он совершил.

«Диос мио, — взмолился Лэнс про себя, на сей раз по-настоящему, а не шутки ради. — Я догадываюсь, что у тебя со мной счеты, но… пожалуйста, а? Дай мне еще один шанс. Дай им шанс».

 

Музыкальный бонус:  
Слушайте <a href='https://music.yandex.ru/album/1528066/track/14045294'>Cheshire Kitten (We're All Mad Here)</a> — <a href='https://music.yandex.ru/artist/2106366'>S. J. Tucker</a> на Яндекс.Музыке


End file.
